When Everything Changed
by autumn's glory
Summary: Teacher and student. Comrades. Teammates. Friends? Lovers? There comes a time when people and their relationships evolve beyond titles. Will it hold true for Sakura and Kakashi? Currently rated for mild violence, images, themes, and language usage. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of blood rushing through the ears - Sakura didn't know whether she hated that she was getting used to that sound or if she was glad for it. But with the frigid bite in the early morning's wind, she welcomed the warmth her state of heightened acceleration brought. Her breath left in pale white clouds as she reached the top of the Hokage monument. Her hands dropped and head tipped back in disappointment as there was no sign of him here either.

"Damn it," she muttered and then leant forward to put her hands on her knees.

A sharp buzz echoed in her ear. "Report!"

"Nothing yet," came her reply.

Then there was what resembled the end of a sigh as the line came in again. "Keep looking."

Tsunade had deployed a group of ninja to check the outer perimeter of the village, and every roof top, bath house, branch, dock, and special site for Hatake Kakashi. He had gone out alone for an assignment and, after two weeks, Pakkun arrived in the middle of the night with a message. Things had gone sour - as he put it - and Kakashi was escaping. When the squad reported that he was no longer at his last given coordinates, Tsunade wanted to cover all the angles.

Which was why Sakura was up before dawn, with the other lucky chosen ones, scouting the entire village. Remembering a moment from a year or so ago, she continued across the top of the monument and disappeared into the surrounding forestry. A few meters away was what someone could consider a picnic area. There was a rock pit, large enough for a medium fire and an array of stones used for sitting that surrounded it. She, Naruto, and Kakashi had spent a night there once before - but it was empty now.

She didn't know where else to look. From all of the other reports he wasn't at any of the bath houses, the cenotaph, the training grounds, and he certainly wasn't at the hospital. The docks were only accompanied by boats and fishermen. The Academy, the bookstore, and every back alley was void of the masked nin.

_Kakashi, where are you?_

She almost felt like screaming the question out at the top of her lungs, then maybe - just maybe - he'd hear her and answer.

What kind of state was he in? How badly injured was he? Various scenarios were conjured up in her mind as answers, and each one only made her feel worse. She had to find him. So she decided to double-back and comb the area again. The squad that was sent to retrieve him didn't find him, they didn't cross his path at all while reaching his coordinates. He was too skilled to let the enemy capture him without leaving any kind of clue or message. He had to have stumbled back into the village.

Her chakra-laden feet moving on auto-pilot, she ran down the side of the monument and took to the rooftops. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for anything that she might have missed the first time around. Her nose was open to any scent, her body open to any other sign of chakra. She ran up the side of one building to the top and then flipped off it backwards to reach the top of an adjoining one. She turned to continue running when a patch of something on the ground caught her eye. She jumped onto the dirt road below and knelt down. The pool of crimson shocked her and caused her heart to jump higher in her chest.

She looked up across the street and sighed. His apartment building.

With a purse of her lips, she walked up the fire escape, the metal barely ringing out beneath her steps. Reaching his floor, she jumped off of the escape and, using chakra, was able to balance on the fat outer windowsill. She crossed three rooms this way until she came to the corner one - his apartment. She bent over and cupped her hand to the glass, peering in. It was dark, save for one lamp that was always left on. Inside was still, too still, and it unsettled her. She was sure he was in there. And then, she saw it; it was just the slightest of movement, but it was still very noticeable. At this point, Sakura wasn't sure if she had really seen something move or if the desire to see him there just made her believe she saw it. That tiny flicker of _something_ was the only push she needed.

She lifted his window and stepped inside, holding her breath as her feet found the ground. More crimson and dirt was tracked across the otherwise pristine wooden floor. She slowly moved around his bed - left perfectly made up and untouched - and froze when she saw him.

Sitting on the floor, an arm draped over his middle as the other laid at his side was Kakashi. One leg was bent at the knee, the other straight out, his zori caked in mud. His face was turned into the corner of the wall. She couldn't tell the extent of his injuries, but the subtle rise and fall of his chest let her know that he was alive. He didn't move, not a single budge or suggestion that he was even aware of her presence.

She took a slow, careful step forward, not wanting to alarm him, and called out his name in a quiet voice.

His head lolled to the other side and his one visible eye was wet and glistened in the dim light. He didn't say a word to her and the silence was stifling.

She took another step forward, and then another, and then stopped as a sound rose from him. She wasn't sure if it was meant as a warning, but she treated it as such. She had seen the great Copy Nin in many situations, but this... A wild beast had the potential to be the deadliest when it was wounded, and she had never seen him look as dangerous - or as fragile - as he did right now.

Her heart pounded, a trembling staccato deep in her chest, as she stepped closer. "Kakashi, let me help you."

His reply came, a short breathy order. "Leave."

"I can't."

Not looking for an argument, he sighed and turned his head away from her. "Yes, you can."

"I won't," she declared in a voice that sounded much more sure than she actually was.

There was a hiss of static as her radio came to life. "Anything yet, Haruno?"

Kakashi was watching her again as she lifted her hand to the button. "Still nothing," she replied, eyes locked on him.

"Damn it! Keep searching!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura pulled the radio from her pocket and then unclasped the ear piece. She separated the microphone, turned it off, and tossed all the components onto his bed. She took another step closer and he was finally within arm's reach. His gaze was still locked on hers as she slowly lowered herself down to his level.

"Please." She tried again. "Let me help you."

He closed his eyes and leant his head back, his silent 'go-ahead' all she needed. She pulled open his flak jacket and moved his arm from his mid-section. There was so much blood that she was momentarily shaken.

"Okay... um... I'm going to use my chakra to numb the area, make sure you don't have any debris in the wound, and then-"

"Don't waste your chakra like that, just do what needs to be done. After what I've been through... it'll be nothing."

She looked up to him, but he wasn't looking at her, in fact the look in his eye placed him somewhere far away. What had happened to him to make him this way? As if the heat from her gaze pulled him back to this reality, he gave her a pointed look. "I thought you wanted to help." The last word punctuated with some kind of dark sarcasm snapped her into medic mode and she set her hands on his abdomen, summoning her chakra.

He was surprisingly cooperative after that and the impromptu abdominal surgery was completed in no time. The muscle and tissue mended beneath her skilled hands and it was a far more attractive alternative to stitches. Never once did he complain about the pain, but glancing up at him and the sweat that trickled down the side of his pallid face, she knew that he had suffered.

"Where else are you hurt?" she asked.

He scoffed in reply. "Everywhere. Nowhere."

"Your head? Your Sharingan?"

"It's not mine," he mumbled.

Determined, she lifted her hands to his face, her fingertips gently brushing against his cheeks. She pressed him to look at her and the dampness surrounding the hitai-ate around his left eye was cause for concern.

The way her brows knit and her lips trembled as they parted, Kakashi knew she was worried.

Her palms, so warm and comforting, flattened against his cheeks. "Oh, Kakashi..."

She raised her fingers to lift the hitai-ate, but he brought his hand up and stopped her. "Not now."

"But-"

His grip tightened around her wrist. "Just not now... Sakura..." _Please_

"What happened to you?"

His jaw clenched. "You've been there when a mission has gone wrong before. You know what happens."

She had always been weak when it came to holding in how she felt, and she couldn't stop herself now from snapping. "Why won't you talk to me? You think I'm going to report you in? If I was I would've done it already! I'm not some psychologist here to evaluate you! I'm your friend and I'm -" Realizing she had practically been screaming at him, she paused to try to calm herself. If only he was more like Naruto, then she could just use her fists to get him to open up.

"I've faced unfavorable odds countless times," he began, voice low. "I've... been prepared to die. I've even thought to myself before, 'this is it, this is how I'm going to go out' and yet... I'm still here."

Sakura looked up to him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eye was closed and his head rested against the wall. He tugged at his mask, loosening it, but not pulling it down. His chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as he began to gasp for breath.

Alarmed, Sakura reached for his shoulder and squeezed it. "Kakashi?"

"Why am I still here? Everything I had has been taken from me... and... and I've tried to atone, to move forward and fix those wrongs that I've done, but-" A heavy sob racked his frame and his grip, still cuffing her wrist, tightened again so she scooted closer, placing a hand over his.

"It's never enough! Are the sins I've committed so great that they can never be fogiven? Am I still here... because it's my punishment? I should've died - so many times..."

Sakura's chin quivered at hearing him speak like this; he had never opened up so fully to her before. And all those times she wished he would just tell her something more and now it was like her heart was breaking under the weight of what little he had confessed. She couldn't even imagine how heavy it was on his own heart. She moved herself beside him and gently put her free arm around his shoulder.

He leaned into her embrace, letting go of her wrist to grab hold of her shirt. He clenched the material in his hands, clung to her as if she were a golden lifeline. Sakura didn't know what else to do as his tears came except for wrapping her arms even tighter around him. Her fingers combed delicately through his hair stained with blood and dirt, using actions to soothe him rather than words. Because really, what could she say?

She didn't know how long it had been before the tears stopped and his deep steady breath came. But she continued to sit there, allowing him to sleep against her, cradled in her arms. Tsunade was probably going to have her ass, but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it she supposed. Besides, now in his tiny apartment, tired and warm, all she felt like doing was closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood at attention, attempting not to flinch as various office items were thrown and broken around her. Her mentor, her Hokage, was on a rage and rightfully so. A stapler hurdled through the air at her head and Sakura dodged it, watching as it broke in half on the floor. She slowly turned and met Tsunade's dark glare.

"Sorry, it's just habit."

Tsunade closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When you found him you shoud've reported it."

"I know, but-"

"He needed immediate medical attention, I'm aware. You took off your radio, Haruno. None of us could reach you and it escalated into not only trying to find Hatake, but you as well! Do you have _any_ idea-" Her jaw clenched as she brought herself to an abrupt halt. "I'm thankful you found him and that you're alright, but I cannot let your insubordination go without punishment."

"Shishou, please-"

"What kind of leader would I look like if I played favorites? You're a damn fine medic, but you didn't follow protocol. You're to take a four day leave without pay and the treatment of Hatake will be transferred to another medic.

Sakura had always been the one to tend to her teammates ever since she gained her status. "But Tsunade!"

"Quiet!" she snapped as she rounded the desk. "I didn't say you couldn't visit him." Leveling her former student with a hard stare, Tsunade then turned and opened the door before looking back over her shoulder. "Clean up and then you may leave."

Sakura looked around as the door shut: papers were strewn about, the bookshelf was in disarray, and what were once office accessories were now fragments of their former beings. This could take a while.

.xXx.

Like heavy steel doors, Kakashi's eyes pried open. White walls, generic patterns, and the steady hum of machinery greeted him. The blinds were closed, blocking out the sun's radiance and the overhead light was off. Pulling himself up to sit, he found his stomach to still be sensitive and winced under the discomfort.

The sound of high heels clacking against the linoleum floors alerted him to his coming visitor. As expected, the door opened and the light was clicked on as Tsunade entered. He pulled a face, clenching his eye shut as it was attacked by the light. He could hear the door shut and the lock click into place.

"You're incredibly lucky, Hatake; from my understanding you have a very loyal and capable medic."

He offered a grin - an amiable switch that turned on as a defense mechanism. "Ah, well, she learned from the best."

"Cut the shit you little brat. For the last five years I have been statistically careful in assigning missions in hopes of cutting down incident. While the method has been successful, you, however, always happen to wind up in a hospital bed. Why is that?"

"Statistics aren't always right, Hokage-sama."

"Ever since the last war you've pushed yourself - and your luck - too far on every assignment. What kind of ninja does that?"

Folding his hands over his lap, he noted the I.V. in his left and stared at it for a moment. "From what I remember, it is my sworn duty to protect my village and its people at all costs, even if the cost is my life."

"The focus is _not_ to lose that life! You're being too reckless!"

He looked around the room and then down at himself. "I'm still here, life intact."

"Because of Sakura! And even then you're lucky she found you."

The grain of truth thrown back into his face softened his features and his tone. "Where is she?"

"At home. I'd like to put all of that blame on you, but she made her own decisions... of course you were the factor behind them," Tsunade answered and then sighed. "I expect a report before you are discharged."

"Which will be?"

"When **I** approve it," she leered, her smile frightening. "Now, let's have a look at your chart."

.xXx.

The next day was a dreary gray with dark cottony clouds that drizzled rain across the village. The steady downpour kept most people indoors and the Copy Nin to his thoughts. Paper was rolled out on his bed tray and he had a supply of ink, but no words would come when he tried to write out his report. The drumming pitter-patter against the window was enough to keep him distracted, and considering the subject matter, he was grateful.

The faint sound of footsteps had his ears trained to the door. It opened a moment later, and his guest entered, bringing a small grin to his face. Sakura offered a smile and held up the basket in her hands. He pushed the tray aside and motioned for her to come in and sit with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she pulled up a chair.

He picked at the bandages over his left eye. "This itches a little."

"And your abdomen?"

"Tender, but it feels better than it did thirty hours ago."

She pulled an apple from the basket and then slipped a kunai from her pouch. The light cut and scrape of the skin being peeled away filled the empty space between them.

"I heard you got yourself a mini-vacation because of me," he began with a quiet voice.

"Normally vacations are paid," she mumbled.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "Eh, don't worry about it, really. I'm just glad you're alright." She sliced a piece off and offered it to him, which he took. "You are alright, aren't you?"

He stared down at the pale fruit. "Fine, although I must say your bedside manner is much nicer than Tsunade's."

"Thanks, but I mean are you really okay? I... I've never seen you look like that."

He glanced up at her, but found that she was busying herself so that he could eat. Thankful, he pushed the entire piece into his mouth and pulled the mask back up. After swallowing, he sighed and readjusted himself against the pillows. Sakura was looking at him, a brow lifted in expectance.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her.

"Something - anything - as long as it's the truth."

"The _truth_ is that I'd rather not say anything at all."

Cradling a piece of fruit in her fingers, she nibbled on it. "Listen, I didn't include all the details in my report. What happened after... I kept that to myself."

"Thank you."

"But I want you to talk to someone..."

"Sakura, I'm not going to black-list myself and see some shrink-"

"I meant that maybe you'd talk to me," she interrupted, gentle eyes pinning him.

He pushed himself into the pillows, looking away from her gaze. "Oh."

She tilted her head, trying to look at him, to get him to look at her. "Wouldn't talking to someone you know you could trust be better?"

"I'm not so sure." What seemed like a quick, thoughtless answer to Sakura was actually something that he had considered before. But the truth was that allowing someone close to see you at a low could be much more uncomfortable than being judged by a stranger.

Sakura sliced up the rest of the apple and placed it on his tray. "Just think about it, please? I know that our relationship is different, and you may think you have to save face or prove something to yourself or to me... but I hope you realize that's not true."

He looked up at her, struck by the amazing vividness of the green of her eyes, and only nodded.

"Think it over and get some rest," she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

She turned and headed for the door, pausing when he called her name as she touched the handle. She watched as he scratched at the bandage over his eye before facing her. "Thank you. If you hadn't shown up... I know I owe you my life and-"

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome. See you later."

The door shut with a quiet thud behind her and he sighed as he was left alone again. The basket she brought still sat beside him and with curiosity taking hold, he tilted it toward him to see what was inside. There were more apples, an extra mask, and a copy of the second Icha Icha (his personal favorite). He pulled the book out, picked up an apple slice, and settled in. He could always write that report tomorrow.

.xXx.

The door to Kakashi's room wrenched open, jolting him awake. Tsunade threw a crumpled ball of paper at his head, eyes fiery. "What the hell is this?"

He pinched the ball between his fingers and brought it up to look at it. "Paper?"

She paused to take a deep breath. "You know what I mean."

He picked and pulled at the paper until it was back out to as flat and open as he could manage. "Oh, it's my report."

She took it from him and held it up, a well-manicured red nail jabbing at the front and the stick figure depictions of Kakashi fighting other ninja, being wounded, and crawling into his apartment. "_This_ is not a written report."

He looked up, puzzled. "It has to be written?"

Tsunade ripped apart the paper with a threatening growl and leveled him with a hard stare. "You are not leaving until I get my detailed written report. Try something like that again and your extended stay will not be quite so... painless. Understood?"

"Yes."

She sighed, deflating. "Bewteen you, and Naruto, and the Council, I'd think there's a conspiracy to turn me gray," she said as she ran a finger over her hair.

"It's not a bad color," he replied gesturing to his own silvery mop of hair.

"Brat."

"Tsunade-sama, I'll have the report ready this afternoon."

She nodded. "Good, then I'll have your papers ready."

As promised, that afternoon Kakashi had his mission report ready. Tsunade looked it over before handing him his discharge papers.

"I'm temporarily removing you from the active duty roster. You should use this time to relax and heal."

"But I am healed," he countered as he tied his hitai-ate in place.

"There are some things that even I can't mend. I'll review your file in a week and decide whether or not to let you go back into the field."

"But... what am I going to do for a whole week?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," she called as she reached the door.

Kakashi looked down at the fresh change of clothes in his hands and then he suddenly knew what he wanted to do first.

Looking at the tan door in front of him, he felt a bit of apprehension in knocking, but his hand lifted anyway. After a short wait, the door opened and the petite rosette greeted him with a smile. "You got discharged?"

He nodded. "Just now."

Her smile grew and she flung herself forward, wrapping him in her embrace. "That's great!"

A little taken back, but comforted all the same, he slipped an arm around her and returned the hug. She pulled back and gestured to the open door. "You wanna come in?"

"Actually, I thought about what you said to me the other day."

"Yeah?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he nodded. "You know, hospital food never really hits the spot so... do you want to eat some dinner with me and maybe we can talk?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

Her face looked lovely as it lit up in surprise. "Yeah, let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

The crisp sizzle of the sliced meat on the grill mingled with the faint music played over the speakers above them. Conversation bubbled all around except for at their table. Using the tongs, Sakura turned the food on the grill over. Ice clinked together as Kakashi swirled his drink around in his glass.

"I thought this place wouldn't have been so crowded," he admitted.

She grinned at him. "It's alright, it's been a long time since I've had barbecue."

Even though he had claimed to be hungry, Kakashi barely touched any of the food. He had considered it to be a good idea at the time, but now that they were sitting here in this kind of awkward silence, he was having second thoughts. If Sakura knew how strange it felt, which he was sure she did, she didn't bring it up.

Chewing another piece of meat, she studied him. "So, did you have something in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Too many ears."

She nodded. "Okay, then later?"

The silence remained around them, like a little protective film shielding them from others. When it was time to leave, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way, explaining that since he had come from the hospital he didn't have any money on him.

Sakura gave him an incredulous look, but paid with a smile anyway.

As they walked out into the golden rays of the setting sun, she caught his arm. "Don't even think about bailing on me."

He looked down at her on his arm. "I would never."

Her brow furrowed. "Two-hundred ninety-three... Do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"It's how many times you've skipped out of a bill since I've known you."

He brought a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "That many? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yep! Because I do plan on collecting one day."

"Seriously, Sakura, you'd do that to your dear old sensei?"

"You'd better believe it," she answered with a laugh.

"But I'll go broke paying you back."

Her walking slowed and he matched her pace. She tilted her head to look up at him. "Well, I would consider other forms of payment."

It was probably just his imagination - or the corruption his favorite literary series brought upon him - but he could've sworn her statement was dripping with innuendo. His brow raised. "Like what?"

"You mentioned you thought about what I said." She paused and looked around. "And there's not many ears here beside my own."

His shoulders sagged as he sighed, knowing what she was talking about, and they continued walking in silence. It was when Sakura thought he would say nothing when he actually spoke.

"I once told Sasuke that everyone I had loved was already dead and gone from this world."

Her eyes turned up to him, but she didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"This was before he defected. I think that I just saw so much of myself in him and I-" He scratched his head. "I'm not good at this."

"At what, talking?"

"About myself? No..."

"It should be easy, it's the one subject you have the most complete knowledge of."

"You make it sound easy."

"What if I shared something with you?"

All too eager to have the spotlight off of him, he waved his hand in front of him. "Go for it."

"My parents are civilian, there hasn't been a Haruno in the field in three generations or so. You should've seen their faces when I said I wanted to be a ninja. My mother, she was so mad that I don't think there was a proper word for it. My father was a bit more supportive and he helped me convince mom to let me test into the Academy. When I made it, she was furious. She didn't understand why I wanted to get involved with something so dangerous and at my age. Again, my father persuaded her. They fought a lot because of it, because of me. My mom would push me extra hard; if I wanted it so badly I really had to work for it. If I slipped up at all, she said she was going to pull me."

Sakura paused and motioned to a nearby bench where they sat down. She curled her fingers around the edge of the wooden seat. "I had to work so hard, and every time I got top marks or passed an exam, it was like I only pushed her further away."

"Yes, but what about now? Surely she knows of your accomplishments. And training under the Hokage adds some merit, don't you think?"

"I guess, but honestly, ever since the War I haven't seen her. She kicked me out after Naruto returned from training with Jiraiya. She said my career choice placed too much stress on her." She looked over at Kakashi. "I see her out sometimes with my dad, but only he waves at me. I want to be mad at her, but she was never suited to even accommodate a ninja lifestyle. I mean, my dad was a civilian and it made her feel safe. I guess I'm just good at making people uncomfortable."

"That's not true, Sakura."

She took a deep breath and then smiled. "See? That wasn't too bad. Your turn. Just tell me anything."

He poked at his masked chin, feeling the stubble beneath. Maybe he should've shaved... He leant back on the bench, draping an arm over the back. "I don't like cats. Your turn."

Her mouth popped open. "No, no, no, you're supposed to tell me something about yourself-"

"I did."

"Something meaningful."

"You didn't say that last time, so it's your turn again."

She huffed and gave him a pout, surprised when he actually chuckled. He poked the crease in between her brows. "You'll give yourself wrinkles if you do that too much."

"You sound like Ino," she mumbled.

"Fine, you want to hear something meaningful?"

She nodded and he tilted his head back to peer up at the leaves dangling above them. "My father raised me on his own. Without a picture, I can't recall what my mother looked like. I don't remember how she smelled, or what her touch was like, or if she sang me lullabies. Even if your mother doesn't understand you, you should try to make amends - even if it's difficult - because one day she'll be gone and you'll want to cherish every memory you can."

"I'll keep trying," she promised.

"Good."

"You know, I've been doing some training with Ino lately, sharing some skills... I could always try to see if you do have some memories of your mother-"

"I appreciate the sincerity of your offer, Sakura, but I can't say I'm comfortable with the idea of anyone picking through my brain like it's a filing cabinet."

"Okay, I understand."

"I do believe it's your turn again."

"Actually, why don't we pick up our conversation tomorrow? I have time if you're free."

"Sure. Should I come to your place?"

"Sounds good, I'll make breakfast for us."

"You don't have to do that."

"Someone has to make sure you're eating a proper diet during recovery," she replied with a grin and then she turned serious. "Thank you for today."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Sure there is. I'll deduct what you told me from your debt. Who knows, maybe you'll pay off some more tomorrow."

"Maybe, I'll see you then."

They both stood and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept shifting to the road, but he pretended not to notice.

"Take care of yourself, Kakashi."

He lifted a hand to wave as he turned to cut through the park to head home. Sakura turned a moment later and ran across the street.

Kakashi told himself that he wasn't being snoopy as he circled back, disappearing into the trees. He was just curious. After all, she had been so fixated on getting him to open up, and then after one small exchange she decided to put it off until tomorrow? Why?

From his perch in the tree, she saw Sakura with two people - a blonde woman and a darker haired man who had their hands full with shopping bags. Even from here, body positioning told him that the interaction was tense and awkward. The man though seemed to be happy at least as he unloaded his bags on Sakura. The woman then all but threw her bags at his chest before storming off.

Sakura yelled after her. "Mom! Mom, wait!"

Ah, it made sense now. Trying to make amends with someone who didn't particularly like ninja was hard when you were one - and even harder when in the company of other ninja. His gaze softened as her father reached out and stopped her. Sakura stooped down and helped him pick up the bags, and this time he took them all.

Kakashi could see that she was protesting, but he seemed to assure her it was alright. A few more words passed between them and then he was off, trying to catch up to his wife, and leaving Sakura behind to watch after them.

.x.X.x.

Sakura greeted him with her apron still on the next morning and ushered him inside. "I can't believe I'd ever say this to you, but you're right on time," she teased.

Kakashi stood by the table, looking at the spread in quiet awe. It was very much a traditional breakfast - steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, natto, tsukemono, and fish - but far more than he had treated himself to in ages.

"Sakura, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Just sit down, will you?" She bit out, embarrassed as she pulled off her apron.

He did as he was told as she brought over a small pitcher of juice and one of water. He nodded in fascination. "I never knew you could be so... domestic. I'm impressed."

She offered a tight smile as she sat across from him. "If only my mother was as easily impressed as you are."

Remembering witnessing their interaction yesterday, he found himself trying to mend the situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," she assured him. "Besides, now I'm a pretty damn good cook."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Did you bring your score cards?"

"Of course," he replied, playing along.

"Hmm... all you'll need is the ten."

It wasn't just talk, Sakura really was an outstanding cook. He hadn't had a breakfast that good in years, and he conceded to her skills. He was sure it only fueled her ego, but she deserved it. He helped her clean up the plates, and now he found himself with his sleeves rolled up and a towel in hand to dry the dishes she passed his way.

"So, did this meal add to my debt?"

"No."

"Does me helping you with dishes pay off some of the debt?"

"Nice try," she said with a snort.

"So, how much do I owe still?"

"You're down to 288."

He paused in drying. "Only five?"

"Yes, well with what little you told me, I figured five meals was adequate."

Kakashi was quiet and a couple more dishes passed between them. "My father killed himself."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise, but remained silent as he told her about why and how he had been the one to find him. "I was angry for a long time. I'd think things like 'was his honor more important than me?' Then I tried to tell myself that I understood, even when I don't think I really grasped it."

They were sitting back at the table again. The kettle on the stove whistled and she got up to make their tea.

"Even years later, I still had these... feelings about my father," he continued. "When Pain attacked the village and I faced him, I thought I was going to die. I think... I did die."

Sakura's eyes were wide and questioning as she handed him his cup.

"I saw my dad and it was like that very moment that I laid eyes on him just washed all that contempt away. It was like he had been waiting for me. We talked for what felt like lifetimes - and then I was pulled back. I was alive, again, but I felt almost like I was robbed of the peace that had been given to me. I know that sounds awful, but it's hard to explain how relieved I felt to be breathing and yet at the same time it felt... wrong."

After taking a sip of her tea, Sakura licked her lips and looked up across the table. "But you got to see your dad, and you felt some closure then, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Having a second chance at life after that, didn't it give you some clarity, a kind of different outlook on things?"

He slowly nodded. "You could say it did."

"So even if it felt wrong to live again... the insight that you gained, the chance to use it for yourself and others, it didn't feel _bad_, did it?"

Kakashi found himself letting out a thoughtful laugh. "No, it felt sort of... good."

Just like it did when she smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a bit spoiler-ish if you haven't been up to date on the manga (about Tobi's true identity mainly), so my apologies. Tread carefully. This particular chapter has violence and language.

* * *

In the deep staunch of night, branches reach out like ghostly fingers, pale and bony in the moonlight. They snag his clothes, brush through is hair, and whip at his face as he runs. But he doesn't feel the sting; all he's aware of is the blood pumping through his veins, the air filling his lungs, and the hunters behind him.

He can hear the metal slice through the night and he leaps out of the way moments before the flying shuriken embed into the branch he was just standing upon. He knows that if he stops to fight there will be no end, not until they're all dead - or he is. He slaps a tag on the trunk of the tree and continues on, sprinting through the leaves. Moments later an explosion rocks the forest and he's still close enough to feel the heat wash over as cries of surprise fill his perfect ears. He dashes in a different direction during the confusion, but he can still _feel_ them behind him, coming ever closer.

His senses tingle and he darts out of the way as kunai rain from above. Looking up, he's met with with a murderous smile and a well-aimed fist. He blocks and uses the attacker's momentum as he spins and pushes him forward, out of the tree. As he leaps away, a wire shoots forth and wraps around his ankle, and he is jerked back. As he falls, he sees the one responsible and his fingers fly in a flurry of seals before a wave of flames dance along the wire to its holder, engulfing him. It's then that his back collides with a branch, knocking the wind from him, and he free falls to the ground.

Rolling upon impact, he staggers to his feet, ignoring the searing pain that shoots up his leg. All around him, enemy nin gather: short, tall, wiry, bulky, muscular and brandishing kunai, katana, and axes - the only thing binding them together is the etching on their hitai-ate and the burning hatred in their eyes.

Lifting his own hitai-ate, his Sharingan seems to glow - a rare and magnificent ruby - and for a moment after the unveil the others hesitate. That tiny fragment of time freezes, a space of three or four heartbeats, that contemplative quiet before all hell breaks loose.

It starts with a cry, a declaration of malicious intent, as one of the taller nin rushes at him. Metal sings as their blades meet, clashing over and over, before he pulls his back stained with crimson. A kunai rips through the air, whizzing past his head. It's all a blur for him then - a chaotic swing and sway - as fists, feet, and blades attempt to slow him, to hook him and not let go. Even as movements seem to meld into one, he can still see their faces perfectly, can feel bones break in his hands, can taste the metal of blood in the air. He can hear the orders being barked out; he can sense the breathing as it stops. His body is in perfect sync with the tumultuous beat of battle, for it seems that in this rampage is he truly in harmony with discord.

It is a sight that is as beautiful as it is terrifying, and the begging to _'please, spare me!'_ is halted by his expert hands. He doesn't even flinch as he does it, and he abandons the kunai lodged deep in the man's throat to avoid being struck by another. It's here, crouched low with blood staining his face and ready to spring on his prey, that he resembles what all those years of training has molded him to be - a highly efficient killer.

His eyes aid him, and yet they also fool him. His left helps him to predict enemy movement, but his right blinds him to the unpredictability of human nature. It is as he is locked, arm to arm, that the enemy's comrade slices his own man in two with his large broad axe, delivering a wicked blow to his abdomen.

He stumbles back, feeling the warmth of his own blood as it spills and saturates the front of his clothing. He takes his eyes from the man crumpled in two to face the burly ninja before him. The axe man comes for him and he can see every step before it is made. He prepares to counter, but something goes very wrong. His feet are rooted to the ground. He looks down and finds that his legs are petrified. The blood oozing from his wounds wind like tendrils and attach to the earth. He begins to panic as the angry beast of a man continues to rush at him, now an easy target. Desperate, he activates Kamui in hopes of sucking the enemy into the other dimension, but it has no effect. His charging forms seems to distort, but then he breaks through, axe lifted high.

He screams as the sharp blade meets his hardened body. Blood rises in his throat and he chokes as he tries to keep breathing. Another hack of the axe sends him to the forest floor, where he tries to claw his way forward. But he is stopped and turned onto his back and the large man sits atop his middle. He can hear himself, his body, cracking under the weight.

"That's a nifty little eye you got there," he snarls as he places his axe beside him. His fingers snap open and close, showing he intends to pluck it from him.

As he leans forward, his face morphs - the facial hair disappears and the hair atop his head shortens and bleeds black like crows' feathers. The right side of his face caves in, showing ghastly crushed bones, and then ballons back covered in scars. His brow furrows, his right eye swirls and turns red, a glowing beacon in the night. His lips dip into a menacing scowl.

That face brings back so many bittersweet memories, and they flash before him now. That face momentarily stops his heart and has his lips trembling as he attempts to sound out his name. "Obi... to"

It is then that the man's eyes narrow. "Give it back!" he screams before his fingers plunge into his eye.

Kakashi jolted awake, breathing shallow and irregular. His body is quaking in the otherwise stillness of his room. His hair is stuck to his forehead in a sweaty, matted mess and he pulls his fingers through it. In an attempt to confirm his sense of security, he brings his hands to his eyes and it's then that he realizes he's been crying. A broken sob tears through him and he draws his knees up to his chest, not bothering to disentangle them from the sheets. Gently, and with great relief, he rests his forehead on his knees and wills his heart to stop pounding.

Even once his body has cooled, and the shaking has stopped, and the tears no longer come, Kakashi never closes his eyes. It's because when he does, he can still see his face - that carefree visage all grown up and twisted and sneering at him with such loathing, such distaste, such hatred. And Kakashi has no wish to be haunted any more tonight.

.x.X.x.

By the time the sun had risen, Kakashi had showered, shaved, and stripped his bed of its sweat-soaked sheets. He hadn't exactly been planning on doing laundry, but such was the way of things.

As soon as the laundromat opened, Kakashi was inside stuffing his bedding into the machine. He sighed as he deposited his hard-earned money into the slot. His clothing filled the neighboring machine and then he sat at the table. The steady hum and drum of the wash pulled him into a daze. Remnants of the dream still clung to him, as if it was a spiderweb he had walked through. That feeling of unease couldn't be shaken, and even now he could hear Obito's voice.

For the longest time his friend had haunted him in a much different way. And there were times Kakashi naively wished it could go back to that - to feeling less guilt, to looking at his ghost for guidance, wondering if he was doing the right thing, when he believed he was still his way to see the world. _You'd do it this way, wouldn't you Obito? It's better this way, isn't it Obito? I could never protect Rin, but you're protecting her now, aren't you Obito?_

Then he had to learn the truth - that wicked reality - that shook him to the core. It was his fault, it had been his failures that helped shaped his friend into the ruthless man he had become. The Obito he had come to care for had died long ago, it was true. The Obito he faced was a shell of the man he could've been filled with a vengeful spirit - a spirit that wanted nothing more than to rid the world of him. And he nearly succeeded.

The loud incessant buzz of the washer broke Kakashi from his reverie. With shaky hands, he transferred his belongings to the dryer, deposited more money, and took his seat again. He watched the sheets tumble inside, trying to lose himself in their rhythm - anything to keep his mind clear and numb. And it worked. The bell above the door chimed, but he was entranced and paid no mind.

Sakura smiled when she saw Kakashi sitting there. She filled a machine with whites and another with her colors, carefully measured out her soap, and then started her laundry. Never once did he greet her, which she found odd considering she purposely chose machines close to him. He had to have seen her. With a curious narrowing of her eyes, she walked over to him.

"Hey, Kakashi."

He didn't answer her and continued to stare mindlessly at the dryer. She followed his line of sight and was perplexed at how watching clothes dry could be so attention-grabbing. She curled her magazine in half. "Kakashi, hell~ooo." She gently bonked him over the head with it.

Her tiny action switched him into all-out defense mode and as he stood he knocked it out of her hand, surprising her with his sudden speed. His angry gaze met her wide eyes and then softened when he realized it was just her.

He slowly settled back into his seat and then reached across the table to retrieve her magazine. "Sorry, Sakura," he apologized as he held it out to her.

He noted that she was being cautious as she took it back, and he refrained from sighing.

"It's alight," she replied as she sat next to him. "I didn't think I'd catch you off guard like that."

He hummed in response and looked back to the dryer. Sakura toyed with the edges of the magazine before flipping it open. "So, what are you up to today?"

"You're looking at it."

"Do... you maybe want to get some tea after?"

"Are you going to add it to my debt, Sakura?" he bit out.

She took offense to his tone. "No, I just... you look like you didn't sleep well. I was just inviting you, as a friend, that's all."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He had this sort of dark aura, a tenseness about him that worried Sakura. She reached out and gently laid her smaller hand on his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he moved his hand from under hers and set it on his knee under the table.

She regarded him for a moment more and then flipped a page in her magazine. She skimmed a few more pages before she found herself looking at him again. Something was wrong, this wasn't the same man that had been smiling, talking, and laughing with her just yesterday. But he seemed so touchy that she wasn't quite sure how to approach it with him. She opened her mouth a couple of different times, but chose silence instead. Even so, Kakashi seemed to know that she wanted to say something.

"Just say it, Sakura."

She sighed this time. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm your friend and I'm here if you need me."

He turned to face her, lone eye blank and indifferent. "Why would I need you?"

The offense she felt was plain on her face. "I... I'm just saying that if you need someone to talk to or a-"

His hand came down on the table as the buzzer sounded. "I don't want to fucking talk about it! What is with you and talking?!" He stood and stormed over to his machine and yanked out the bedsheets, continuing, "You think you're my friend? My _friends_ know that I don't gab about my innermost feelings. You? You're my subordinate; you are my medic and that's it! Stop trying to mother hen your way into my life, I don't need it."

He dropped the basket onto the table and faced her. Inwardly, he winced at the hurt that pulled at her featuers and had her eyes welling with tears, but he couldn't stop himself.

Her voice shook as tears slipped down her face. "But... Kakashi..."

He shook his head at her. "Couldn't you at least have had the dignity to wait until I was gone to cry? Konoha's perfect little medic thinks she can heal everyone. When are you going to grow up and realize that some people just can't be fixed?"

She sat there, stunned by his venomous words. The bell chimed, signaling his departure, and then she sobbed, letting the tears flow freely.

Upon returning home, Kakashi realized that in his haste he had only gotten the sheets. His clothes were still there at the laundromat.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped the basket to the floor. Sakura would still be there and he couldn't go back. He couldn't face her, not now, not after what he had said. He could still see her big, sad eyes filled with distress as he attacked her. Why did he have to do that? What had he been thinking?

Exasperated by his own actions, he kicked the basket and balled up his fists. "Fuck... Fuck!" he yelled at himself.

Sitting on his bare bed, he put his head in his hands. What could he do now to make things right?

.x.X.x.

A couple hours later, Kakashi returned to the laundromat. He put on a friendly face as he approached the manager. "Hello, I believe I left some clothes here earlier. I was in a hurry-"

"Ah, you're that angry fellow from this morning," the older woman stated. She bent down behind her desk and lifted an armful of his folded laundry. "A young woman brought them to me and asked that I hold onto them for you."

His gut twisted. _Sakura_. He offered a bow as he took them. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me, you should thank her... after apologizing of course," she scolded.

He bowed again and then turned to leave, the bell ringing out above him. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper was pinned to a neatly folded shirt.

_After everything we've been through I refuse to believe that we're not friends. However, you've made my place in your life perfectly clear, and I won't forget it. - Sakura_

He clutched the note in his hand, shoulders sagging as he looked up to the irritation he felt at himself came bubbling back up, and because he had no better word for it, he sighed and mentally punched himself.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kakashi found himself outside of Sakura's door. He wasn't waiting for her to answer, the door hadn't been slammed in his face - he was still working on knocking. Knocking was the first step, he knew, but what came after that? He had a feeling that a simple apology wasn't going to cut it this time. He wasn't very good with words in the first place, so he had no idea what to say.

He was about to just give up and leave when everything inside him pushed him toward the door. He raised his hand and knocked, and then waited, and then knocked again. He leaned forward, pressing his head to the frame. "Sakura? Please open the door. Let me explain what happened, please?"

When there was no reply, he knocked again - a little harder this time. "Sakura!"

The sound of a throat clearing behind him had Kakashi turning to face an older man. His hair was an unusually dark shade of purple that it was almost black. The laugh lines were apparent on his kind face and it snapped into place almost immediately - this was Sakura's father.

Kakashi bowed his head and gestured back to the door. "I'm sorry, I don't think Sakura's home."

"I know," he replied. "I'm here to get extra clothes for her."

"Oh, so she's alright?"

"Yes, working hard at the hospital. If I may?" he asked and pointed to the door.

Kakashi stepped out of the way, feeling a bit flustered. Her father unlocked the door and went inside, closing it behind him. Kakashi remained there, unsure of what to do next.

When he emerged, he looked up at the nin. "You're still here?"

"Um... yes..."

"You're Hatake Kakashi aren't you?" her father asked as he began to walk.

Keeping up beside him, the Copy Nin nodded. "I am."

"You were my daughter's sensei when she was a genin."

"That's right."

Her father chuckled. "She spoke a lot of you."

Kakashi felt a bit guilty for smiling. "She did?"

"Not as much as that Uchiha boy, but she was always going on about Kakashi-sensei this, Kakashi-sensei that, Kakashi-sensei is so cool." He gave a genuine smile to the ninja. "Thank you for looking after her then."

"Of course."

"Are you still keeping an eye on her? Or is it more?" he hedged.

Kakashi lifted a brow. "Hmm?"

"You were standing outside her home like a dog returning after running away. I'm not one to pry into her business, and she might even say I have no right, but as an old man who never experienced a boy come knocking for her, you'd indulge me wouldn't you?"

He was shocked at what was being implied and Kakashi lifted his hands and waved them in defense. "Oh, no, it's not like that. We just had a bit of a misunderstanding and I want to try to make it up to her."

Her father stopped and passed the clothes over to Kakashi. "Then you can give her these for me."

"I don't think she'd like me just showing up-"

"But you're already here," he interrupted and pointed up at the hospital. "I trusted you with her life once before, I'm sure I can trust you with an outfit."

Remembering his conversation with Sakura, he tried handing them back to him again. "I think she'd rather see you than me."

"Then tell her I'll be here when she gets off to walk her home."

"But-"

"Thank you, Hatake-san."

Conceding to his persistence, Kakashi turned and headed into the hospital. He strolled up to the stairwell and then once away from watchful eyes, began to head to Sakura's floor while going over what to say. All the build up led to an underwhelming end as her office was empty. He could just leave the clothes on her desk and avoid the confrontation, but he wanted to let her know that he felt badly for what he had said. This is what he had been trying to do after all, wasn't it? But perhaps it wasn't in the cards for him today.

As he reached for the door, it opened and Sakura froze on the other side as she realized he was there. Her surprised face switched to one of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father..."

"What about him?" she asked with a huff as she pushed by him.

"I ran into him and he asked me to bring your clothes."

"What?!" She looked over and noticed the set of clothes sitting on the corner of her desk. "Where is he?"

"He left me here. He said to tell you that he'd be here to walk you home."

"Ugh, dad," she growled and plopped into her chair. She looked up at Kakashi. "Well, you brought them to me. So, what are you still doing here?"

"I... I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm actually very busy. I can't just stop to visit with anyone that walks in, even if he is my superior."

"Sakura, please, just two minutes."

She looked up at the clock. "I only have two minutes. I can either spend it talking to you or changing my clothes. I'd rather change. Thank you for bringing them, but you have to go now."

When he continued to stand there, unmoving, Sakura got up and opened the door herself. She waved her hand. "Out, please."

He shuffled over to the door. "Sakura-"

She pushed him forward until he was outside and then began to close the door, effectively letting him know that she wasn't going to be talking.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he declared as the space closed and the door shut.

She leaned forward, resting her head against the wooden panel. All she wanted was an explanation and an apology, and yet she wasn't ready to hear it. He had sounded so sincere, too, but it still didn't change how hurt she felt.

Kakashi stepped back, dejected, as he heard the lock slide into place. Maybe all she needed was time. He had apologized and she should know he was asking for forgiveness. He could give her time, he still had four days - and he'd give them all to her if it meant she'd pardon his idiocy.

.x.X.x.

Waiting when guilty was harder than Kakashi remembered. He found ways to fill his time; he slept and read, he stalked the book store, dropped in on Iruka at the missions desk just to give him hell, and he even rounded up Naruto and Tenzo to spar with. Every evening he'd drop by her place and knock, and when she didn't answer, he'd leave dango or a flower or a book. He knew she was at least taking them because every morning he'd pass by and his gift would be gone.

And Sakura had been receiving them. She had watched his back recede every night before opening the door. The book he left the second night had been the newest release in a romance series she indulged in. On the inside page was a simple note: _'We all do wrong sometimes and we suffer the consequences, but that doesn't mean that we can't be forgiven or that we can't be trusted again after.' Enjoy the book. - Kakashi_

She had tried resisting, but the last book left off with a reveal that would change the dynamic of the main couple. So, she caved and started to read it. It wasn't until she was a few chapters in that she read the same line Kakashi had written. It definitely made her pause. Did that mean he had read the book? For some reason, the notion that he possibly had made her feel... warm, good, special even.

By the end of the week, she was wondering if maybe she should give him the opportunity to talk to her, and maybe accept his apology. After all, she couldn't stay mad at anyone for too long, and he was putting forth the effort.

So when there was a knock at her door, she reaffirmed her decision and opened it. Her casual demeanor snapped into professional mode as it wasn't Kakashi, but a masked ANBU agent, that had come for her.

As ordered of her, she changed into her jounin field gear and shouldered her go-bag. She was escorted to the Hokage Tower where her ANBU guard remained just outside the door.

Sakura entered, walking to stand before Tsunade with caution. Kakashi was standing at attention and he acknowledged her arrival with a polite nod.

"Haruno, I need you to go on a mission. We received an official aid request from Imaicho. Their villagers are falling sick. There's speculation that it might be poison related."

"Shizune's a far better poisons expert-"

"That's not what she tells me. Besides, you have a way of commanding a room. They've been having problems with bandits and rogue ninja. So if things were to get out of hand, I know you could handle yourself. But I'm also sending Kakashi along just in case... and I don't want you traveling alone. Once you've made it there and have sourced the problem, you are to report in and I'll make the next decision. You and Kakashi are to await further orders there. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they both replied in unison.

"Good, then move out."

The pair left the office, the awkward silence engulfing them as they walked downstairs. She didn't want it to come in the way, she just needed to come up with a quick way to resolve it.

As they stepped out into the night, Kakashi paused and took her arm, pulling them away from the Tower traffic. "I know you're mad at me, Sakura-"

She tried interrupting, but he wouldn't let her. "Even if you're still upset with me, we have to put it aside for now. There are people depending on us and we can't let them down."

That professional, _loyal_ side of him emerged and it was hard to forget that it was one of the traits she admired in him. She nodded. "I agree."

"And besides, you can knock me around later," he added.

"You'll probably deserve a good throttling by then anyway, I'm sure," she replied as they set off.

Kakashi's heart felt a bit lighter as they took to the trees. She had agreed, and even bantered with him a little, so he figured she mustn't be too cross with him any longer. He knew that he wasn't done apologizing, and that they still had some things to work out, but he was feeling surprisingly optimistic about it.

.x.X.x.

The duo arrived at Imaicho, with no incident, late the next morning. Sakura and Kakashi were greeted and shown to the clinic. Makeshift tents had been raised behind it to accommodate the influx of patients.

Kakashi stood back as Sakura got to work, and watching her do it was a sight in of itself. She was methodic and efficient, quick, but thorough. She tended to the worst cases first, finding it was a poison after all. After extracting it, she worked on an antidote while Kakashi interviewed the villagers to find out everything he could on the people affected.

That night, Sakura and Kakashi sat in the diminutive single bedroom they had been supplied with. She sighed as she rubbed the back of her stiff neck. "So, what do we know?"

"Imaicho had been having problems with bandits. They hired these supposed ninja - who are little more than mercenaries I might add."

She raised a brow. "I'm not arguing, but let's stick to the facts."

"A few weeks after hiring those goons, the attacks became less frequent, but then they started experiencing this illness, which we now know is poison."

Sakura dropped her hand into her lap. "The last attack was around the same time the people fell ill, which was about two weeks ago. The bandits would've encountered the ninja, yet they remain a threat. There are reports of Imaicho merchants being mugged on the road after setting out."

"I don't think these are just petty thieves either," Kakashi added. "They're attacking a village."

"But why?"

"And why isn't the hired help doing what they've been paid to do?"

Sakura fell back onto the bed. "Where's the poison coming from?! I gotta find it," she sighed.

"You will," he assured her.

"There are kids in there, Kakashi. Whoever is doing it, wherever it's coming from, it's not right."

"But you were able to prepare an antidote. You saved them."

"Then why do I still feel so... rotten?"

Kakashi stood from his chair and took the few steps needed to reach the bed. He looked down at her petite body stretched across it. He found that his pulse quickened and his heart pounded as he reached for her. His hand found hers and he pulled her upright, then he squatted in front of her where they could be at an equal level.

"Sakura, you saved lives today and it was amazing. You gave those kids' parents hope, and tomorrow you'll do it again. We'll find out whoever or whatever is responsible and put an end to it."

She nodded, but the inconsolable expression on her face remained. "I'll write the report to Tsunade and suggest at least another medic to come."

"I'll do it," he offered.

She blinked and stared at him in shock. "You'll... what?"

He let out a tiny chuckle as he rose to his feet, and then set a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it, you get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

He walked away and she watched him pull out some paper. She couldn't stay silent any longer on what had happened between them. "Kakashi-"

"Sleep," he quietly ordered.

"But I really need to talk to you."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You need sleep more. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

She reminded herself that he wasn't shooting her down, that they were in the middle of a job, and that tomorrow would be just as good as now. She was feeling pretty tired anyway. Casting another look at him, she settled into the pillow and pulled the blanket up around her. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

Kakashi finished the report and then summoned Pakkun. He attached the scroll and gave him his orders. The small pug was gone in a flash, leaving the Copy Nin alone. He ambled back to the chair and plopped down. He was feeling the past day wearing on him, too. Now that Sakura was asleep, he peeled down his mask and pulled off his hitai-ate. The protector dangled from his fingers as he rubbed his other hand over his face. Cradling his chin in his hand, he looked over at Sakura.

He sat up a little straighter, taking in the definition of her peaceful features as she slept. Looking at her now, it was hard to imagine her as that awkward, love-sick child she had once been. He was amazed by her growth, not just as a kunoichi, but as a woman, too. She had come a long way, and faced so much on her own to become the amazing creature she was today. He knew she had meant well in all she had done for him, and as soon as this was over he would admit his mistake and ask for her forgiveness once again.

She moaned in her sleep, a frustrated noise muffled by the pillow. Her shoulder twitched and her lips twisted. Curious, Kakashi moved closer, careful not to wake her. Her eyes were darting beneath the lids and she was mumbling something incoherent, and he couldn't make out even a fraction of it. Still, it was a bit amusing to watch. Her brow furrowed, forming a deep crease, and he lifted his hand, extending a finger. He pressed between her brows until she began to relax, her soft skin smoothing out again. As he started to pull away, he noticed the tear that began to trail down the side of her nose. Using his thumb, he gently swiped it away.

"What's making you so sad?" he whispered.

She didn't answer him of course, and he hadn't expected her to, but he did wipe away another tear and then he set his hand atop her head. It was as if his hand was moving on its own, gently caressing the length of her hair, over and over.

Even while watching himself do it, he couldn't think of _why_. Yes, she was a friend, a comrade, and someone he cared for. But to do this? Perhaps it was best not to think of the why, or that the why wasn't important, he told himself and continued to stroke her silky rosette locks and watch her sleep.

It wasn't long before he felt his eyes grow heavy - the actions meant to soothe her also lulling him to sleep. He should've moved, but he was far too comfortable sitting beside her, and that was where he dozed off until morning's early light woke him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sakura awoke in the morning, Kakashi was gone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Yawning big and wide, she picked up her bag and rooted through it to pull out a clean shirt and a hairbrush. Still waking up, she peeled her shirt off and held up the fresh one when terror struck. The door opened and Kakashi walked in, catching an eyeful of her bosom. The silent shock lasted all of three seconds before Sakura shrieked, accusing him of being a pervert. Her night shirt flew and landed on his head, covering his face.

Mortified, Sakura quickly pulled on her shirt, then stomped over to him and yanked her old shirt off of his head. She glared at him, cheeks and ears flushed a deep pink.

"I... didn't see anything," he lied, trying to ease her embarrassment. In actuality, he was pretty flustered, too, but thankfully his mask hid all traces of it. He didn't need her being upset at him over anything else at the moment - even if it had been an accident.

He held up a mug in offering. "Coffee?"

She muttered a thanks as she took it. "You swear you didn't see anything?"

"I swear."

She pursed her lips to the side, but she was satisfied with his answer. "Thanks for letting me take the bed. You can have it tonight if you want."

He shook his head. "I'm alright. Ready to find out what our orders are?"

She nodded as she set down her drink in favor of brushing her hair. With a few seals and a puff of smoke, they were greeted with a gruff hello.

"Hi, Pakkun," Sakura said with a smile.

The pug trotted over to her and jumped up onto the bed, putting his front paws on her leg. "Hey Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you in a while."

She lifted her hand and scratched behind his ear. He made a pleased sound and leaned into her touch; she giggled at his action. "It's good to see you, too, Pakkun."

"This female always smells nice, and she gives a good scratch, you should keep her around," the little dog commented to his master.

Kakashi only watched, hiding his amusement behind an indifferent facade. "Aren't you supposed to be delivering something?"

"Right, sorry Sakura-chan, I know how much you like petting me," he stated as he hopped onto the floor.

"Of course, you're my favorite out of all the ninken."

If dogs could blush, Kakashi swore Pakkun was doing so just then. "Traitor," he muttered.

Pakkun lifted his head, giving him access to the scroll secured around his neck. "Don't be so sour about it, boss. Every animal enjoys a nice touch. You should try it some time."

Kakashi only huffed. "You can go now," he said, giving his loyal dog a pat on the head.

Just like that, Pakkun was gone, and Kakashi unfurled the paper. He sat for a few minutes deciphering the code while Sakura pulled her hair up and sipped on her coffee. "So, what do we do?"

"Basically, Tsunade says she's sending another medic to assist you and that he or she will be here by this afternoon, so keep working."

She pulled a face. "Right. And you?"

"I get to search the village for contamination, see if it's locally sourced."

"Okay, well, I should get to it then."

He nodded. "I'll come check on you during the day. And I'm going to need a sample of that poison."

She could feel the window of opportunity closing, and acted fast. "Sure. Hey, um, what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Tonight, I promise."

She stopped herself from sighing and offered a tight smile. Window closed. "Okay, tonight. Let's get to the clinic, the sooner we can end this the better it'll be for everyone," she said as she pulled on her flak vest.

"Right behind you."

.x.X.x.

After obtaining a sample and seeing Sakura off, Kakashi headed out. Once in the out brush away from the crowded clinic, he summoned Pakkun and uncapped the vial.

"What's up, boss?" the pug asked as the smoke cleared.

"I need you to see if you can find more of this," he replied, kneeling beside him. "Sakura says it's odorless, but we know better don't we?"

Pakkun sniffed the vial, nose crinkling. "That's the poison?"

"Yep," Kakashi answered as he retrieved a needle from his inner pocket.

"What are you doing?" the pug asked as he watched him dip the needle tip into the vial.

"Security."

Pakkun tilted his head to the side. "Does Sakura know you're taking these... security measures?"

"Let's go."

"I'll take that to mean no," the ninken muttered as he put his nose to the ground. They strolled just down the inside perimeter and soon the pug picked up the scent and took off running, Kakashi not far behind.

They soon found themselves near the center of the village where residents were standing in line waiting for their turn at the well. Pakkun ran right up to it and turned a concerned look up to Kakashi. "There's some spilled right here," he stated with a grunt.

"The water supply," Kakashi mumbled to himself. He turned to the person at the well. "I'm sorry, but you can't take water from here."

The elderly woman cocked a brow at him. "And why not?"

"It's contaminated; it's what's making your people sick. I have to get back to the hospital and let them know. Please, don't let others drink from here."

The old woman dropped the cover back atop the well as Kakashi turned and walked away.

"Someone's watching us, you know," the dog warned.

"I do."

"Ninja, too, I can smell him."

He turned his gaze down at his canine friend. "Good, then you can track him. I'll follow."

"What about the hospital?"

"Already on it."

.x.X.x.

Sakura wiped away the sweat that dotted her brow. She had just finished extracting poison build-up from a woman's liver and she was now recovering nicely. She dropped the small hand towel over her shoulder and finished off her water before moving on to the next patient. After a quick analysis, she found that the poisoning hadn't been severe and the patient would be just fine with a dose of the antidote she had made.

As Sakura continued, she wondered why some cases were worse than the others. At first, she thought maybe they had specific targets and were just using low doses on others to try to hide their agenda. But what kind of person would do that to innocent kids? That seemed to be a bit much for a cover up. There was no consistency either. Her patients either fell into the category needing surgery and the antidote or just the serum itself - and the levels of poison in each person varied. It didn't seem to make any sense at all.

Pausing as she prepared another batch of medicine, she thought back to sending a brother and sister home with their parents, who had thanked her profusely for saving them. Kakashi was right about saving lives, it felt pretty amazing.

"Help! Someone help my husband, please!" The near hysterical cry alarmed Sakura in the back.

She darted to the front of the clinic office to find a young woman dragging a man into the waiting area. She ran over to them and, with a little help, was able to lift him and take him toward a cot.

"What's his name?"

"Kunikida Sato," the tearful woman replied.

Sato did not look like he was faring very well. His skin was ashen, face sallow, and he was wheezing and covered in sweat. Sakura glanced over at the woman. "How long has he been like this?"

"I found him outside making that sound this morning. Can you help him, please?!"

Sakura met her gaze. She was so young, probably around her own age, and here she was married and worried and... Sakura's eyes fell to the subtle round bulge of her stomach and then back to the woman's face. "I'll do my best."

After pulling her tools near, she traced her finger down the length of his tunic, the cloth splitting seamlessly behind it. She pressed her hands, aglow with chakra, to his chest. Her body tensed; she couldn't believe what she had found.

She looked back to the woman. "Was he at home last night?"

"What? Why? Why does that matter?" she cried, taking offense.

"It might be able to tell me where he could have gotten this."

"No, he wasn't," replied the wife, hanging her head.

Sakura moved her hands lower and found that it was just as infested with the poison as his chest. "And how was his condition yesterday?"

The press of questions obviously made the woman more distressed, and she began to tug at her clothing with anxious fingers. "He was fine, but... but he didn't want me going anywhere. He was being a little... strange. There was a knock at the door before dinner and he left... I haven't seen him since then, until this morning," she explained between shuddering breaths.

"Okay, thank you. Now I'm going to have to ask you to wait so I can focus on working on him."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

With a jerk of her head, a couple of the staff came over and guided the woman to the doors, reinforcing the order. Sakura lifted a syringe and gave him a dose of a local anesthesia to hopefully lessen the pain of what she was about to do.

It was then that the doors opened and Kakashi entered, much to the protest of one of the staff members that she waved away. He noticed right away that this man was doing considerably worse than the others.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pakkun traced some of the poison to the center of the village, in the water supply."

The information made all of the other fractions of knowledge meld into one. Her eyes widened as she looked up to him. "That's why the poison level has been so varied among everyone!"

She turned her attention back to the man and his soaked clothing. Snatching up a cup, she squeezed some of the liquid from the front of his tunic, and put it to her nose. It didn't have that salty, musky scent that sweat carried.

"This is water," she announced and then picked up a test strip. Just as she thought, the tip of it turned purple when she exposed it to the water. "Kakashi, I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"This man's body is riddled with poison. I'll do what I can, but it's going to be painful. I need you to hold him down."

He nodded in affirmation and moved to the head of the table where he applied some weight on his shoulders. Just like all those years ago when she worked on Kankuro, she pressed the saline-water solution to the man's chest, sourced out the poison, trapped it, and began extracting it from him. His body jerked under her, but Kakashi's grip kept him nearly flat.

There was so much of the poison that Sakura was unsure if he'd even make it through. She deadened the area as much as she could and still be able to use her chakra wisely, but he was still writhing in pain.

After twenty minutes she had to get a new basin and chose a new section of his body to work on. Someone had wanted this man dead, and the job was almost successful. But Sakura was determined and he could hopefully provide some insight on who was responsible for all of this. She just hoped he was as willing to fight for his life as she was. As she poured everything she could into saving the man, she was unaware that a Kakashi bunshin was trailing though the surrounding forest with Pakkun.

With the help of a little diversion, Kakashi had created a clone and then separated from it. The pursuer kept up with him, allowing Pakkun and the bunshin to slip away. After watching the real Kakashi hurry into the clinic, the mystery man began his trek into the woodland.

"He's a pretty competent ninja," Pakkun commented.

Kakashi studied the man's profile. He looked to be of similar age. His dark brown hair was highlighted by the reddish-bronze strands that had shown he spent a lot of time in the sun. He walked with a hurried grace, but a slight limp on his right alerted him to a weakness. They had circled the outside of the village all the way to the far side. There was a hut built out here on its own.

The ninja slipped through the door and Kakashi gave Pakkun the order to remain there before sneaking his way to the home. Stuffing the small speaker into his ear, Kakashi stuck the chakra infused tab to the window, allowing him to hear what was going on inside.

An older voice, one that was weathered and told of his age, began. "Kunikida has been dealt with. His wife dragged his sorry ass to the clinic, but it'll be a miracle if he survives."

A younger one followed. "Yeah, we drowned him in it. There ain't no way he's making it out alive!"

"But we might have a problem on our hands." Another man chimed in, presumably the one Kakashi had followed.

"What kind of problem?"

"One of the ninja that showed up from Konoha traced the poison to the water well. It's closed up now, no one's taking from it."

"Unfortunate, yes, but not much to worry about. So many villagers are already weakened and Kunikida's on death's door. This one is almost in the bag, men."

"You know the Konoha-nin will oppose us."

There was a bark of laughter. "What could one measly medic and her security guard do to us? Nothing! That's what!"

"I beg to differ," Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Do ya now?" came a smooth voice from above him. "Big talk for someone who left himself so open."

The younger man spun as he leapt from the tree. Kakashi rolled out of the way, and not a moment too soon, as his opponent landed where he had just been crouching. Body prepared to spring at any moment, the Kakashi bunshin studied him with a careful gaze.

In the blink of an eye, the young man seemed to flash out of existence, but Kakashi was aware enough to feel his presence and block as he came from the side. The Copy Nin stayed on the defensive, saving his energy for the opportunity to counter. His enemy was quick and powerful, but not controlled. Kakashi found his opening when he swung too wide. In three moves he had him pinned an arm's length away to the base of a mighty oak - their outstretched arms were interlocked and Kakashi had a firm grip on the arm that had darted to attempt to free himself.

"You don't mind coming back with me, do you?" Kakashi drawled.

"Like hell I would," the boisterous man spat before trying to break free. But it was that moment later when Kakashi felt that cold prick of metal, that his movement aligned into place and then it all suddenly fell away.

.x.X.x.

Sakura brushed her forearm across her head. At this point, she wasn't sure if Kunikida would be strong enough to survive another procedure. She couldn't give him any more medication for pain, and she was trying to conserve her chakra for the rest of him - and the other patients as well. She wasn't even sure how he had stayed alive this long.

Her partner's voice broke into her thoughts. "Sakura, you mentioned before that you had been training with Ino."

Wary about the direction Kakashi was headed, she regarded him with cautious eyes. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you think you could-"

"It's an invasion of his rights."

Kakashi abandoned the man's shoulders to walk up to her. "He's the biggest, most solid lead we have. I can tell just by looking at you that he's really bad off and that he may not survive."

"Don't-"

He cupped his hand at the back of her neck. "You've realized the possibility already. We need to protect these people, and he knows who is responsible. You have the ability, and he doesn't have to die for nothing."

She wanted to argue, but even on the field she had never seen this large amount of poison in a person's body. This hadn't been done simply to kill him; it had been done through sheer malice. No one else deserved to have that done to them. She didn't want to say it, but she knew he had a point.

She gave a faint nod. "Okay."

Slipping away from his touch, Sakura rounded the head of the table and set her palm atop his head. A cool spark of chakra spiked up from her hands. She glanced once more at Kakashi, took a steadying breath, and then lowered her eyes in concentration.

She awkwardly shifted out of personal memory after memory as she honed in on the section she needed.

_"Think of it as untangling a thread," Ino advised. "When you find one thought, one memory, on an event you can follow it to its predecessors, picking and following that thread through the jumble of other ones."_

A dull memory of being tossed to the ground pulled Sakura in and she pushed on, going farther back down the line. A series of hazy and panicked moments intertwined before she saw the face of a man. The visage was dimly backlit, casting shadows over his features. The harder she pushed the more clear the image became.

His scarlet, nearly brown hair feathered across his cheeks. He snarled as he tugged on his flak vest, and then his fist came flying. She jerked, and quickly pushed on the memory line again, fighting the mental fatigue that was encroaching upon her. A short memory of a cabin in the woods came up, the red-topped man the one answering the door.

Sakura pulled away, her knees trembling. Kakashi steadied her with his hands. "Need to sit?"

"No, I'm okay."

"What did you see in there?"

"He was tortured. There were multiple people, but the one I saw was a red-haired guy that I've seen linger about since we got here."

"What else?"

"Actually..."

"Wait," he mumbled as his body stilled, head tilted and perked. A wave of information came flooding to him, which meant his bunshin had served its purpose. The man with the red hair Sakura had mentioned was the same one he had followed.

He looked up at her. "A cabin in the woods outside the village."

"How did you-"

He seemed to be in a rush now. "Thank you, Sakura. I have to go."

Go? No, he wasn't going to leave her and set out alone. "Wait!"

But he pulled the last seal needed and poof-ed out of the room with a cloud of smoke and a whispered apology.


	7. Chapter 7

Kunikida's body began to spasm on the table, bringing Sakura's attention back on him. She called for help as she tried to assess what was happening inside. Even after all the work she had done, after relieving his body of so much poison, he was still dying. As a ninja and a medic, one of the hardest things for her to do was to admit defeat, to give up. She remembered what Kakashi had said, but he hadn't seen his wife's tears or known about the child that would be born into this world without knowing its father. She had to keep trying.

She poured her chakra into him, doing all she could to lessen the pain and pull the toxins from his failing organs. Even when his body went limp and resuscitation failed, Sakura still stood there with her chakra-infused hands pressed to him, trying to save him.

"H-Haruno-san," one of the nurses muttered in a timid voice before reaching out and placing a hand on her arm. "He's passed, Haruno-san, please stop."

The nurse jerked back as Sakura glared at her, face red and eyes angry and brimming with tears.

She tore away from her and stormed out through the back and into the fresh air. She paced around in a tight circle, still allowing her failure to sink in, and when it did she plopped down onto a tree stump, hanging her head. What was she going to tell his wife?

Walking back into the clinic after gathering herself, she turned her eyes from Kunikida's body and headed to the front. Panic struck her when she saw the nurse relaying the bad news to his wife; she felt she should've been the one to tell her.

The young woman looked up at Sakura as she approached, fat tears rolling down her face. "Wh-what happened? You were supposed to save him!"

Sakura motioned for the others to leave and then stood before her. "I'm sorry, Kunikida-san."

"Sorry?!" she sobbed. "What am I supposed to do now? Sato..."

Sakura squeezed the woman's shoulder as she broke down, trying to keep her own emotions in check. "If you'd like to see him, you can."

The woman only shook her head and cried harder. The small group of people that were waiting for information on their own loved ones were watching them with a sort of low-spirited interest, so Sakura helped her to her feet and led her into an examination room.

Handing her some tissue, she sat across from her. "What's your name?"

Dotting her eyes, she sniffled as she replied, "Aimi."

"This may be difficult for you to hear, Aimi, but your husband wasn't sick. He was poisoned."

Wide eyes turned up to her. "Poisoned?"

Sakura nodded. "This so-called sickness that's been spreading is actually poison. Your husband was the worst case I've seen."

"I don't understand," Aimi said through shuddering breaths.

"I think whoever came for him yesterday was the one responsible. If there is _anything_you can think of, that you can tell me, it might help us find them."

Shocked at this bit of news, Aimi sat back, hand moving subconsciously over her stomach. "He had been helping the men the village hired. Those are the only people besides our friends that he had been out with. That's all I know."

"Aimi, I'd like to examine you and the baby, to make sure you're both alright."

She nodded as tears came again. "Okay."

Sakura's hands lit up as she reached for her, but Aimi stopped her. "Will... it hurt?"

"No, it might be a little uncomfortable, but it won't hurt."

Aimi relaxed back in her seat and let Sakura do her work. A few moments later, Sakura looked up at her with a small smile. "The baby's fine."

More tears streaked down Aimi's face. "Thank goodness."

Sakura's brows furrowed; this was odd. There were no traces of poison anywhere in her system. "Aimi, you're fine, too. Tell me, were you collecting water from the well in town?"

"No, Sato always brought it to me in the morning," she answered before a sad smile pulled at her lips. "I'm only a few months along, but he said he didn't want me putting any strain on myself. He did everything for me..."

Sakura pulled away from her, trying to keep her face neutral to the news. _He knew all along. That's why they killed him._

A knock echoed before the door opened. "Haruno-san, a medic-nin is here looking for you."

"I'll be there in a minute." As the door closed, she turned back to Aimi. "You're welcome to rest here for as long as you'd like. I'd actually prefer it if you did. I have to go meet my men, but I'll come back and check on you."

The woman nodded and Sakura stood, casting one last glance at her before leaving. As she entered the lobby, she was pleasantly surprised to find three medics waiting for her.

"Haruno-san," they greeted in unison with a short, respectful bow.

"Come with me, we have a lot to do," she ordered. _'And fast,'_ she told herself. After all, she had Kakashi to catch up to.

.x.X.x.

Kakashi made his way through the surrounding forest to meet with Pakkun, his feet carrying him with a silent swiftness. The pug turned to face him as he drew near.

"What's happened since I've left?"

His nose twitched. "Everyone came outside; the man you scrapped with caused a scene. There's four of 'em in there and they decided to take turns keeping watch. Take a look."

Kakashi peered through the foliage and noted the man pacing around the front entrance. It was one that he hadn't seen before; he was young like the man he encountered. From what he heard before, he knew he was one of the men that had a hand in Kunikida's poisoning. He'd probably be brash like young ones usually were, too.

"So, what are you going to do now that you no longer have the element of surprise?" came the gruff question.

"I wouldn't quite say that. Go to Sakura and give her the exact location."

The ninken grunted as he stood. "I'd tell you not to do anything stupid until she gets here, but I have the feeling I'd be barking up the wrong tree," he muttered before running off.

Kakashi created another bunshin and watched as it disappeared into the trees to close in on the house. He spotted his bunshin on a branch that hung above the patrolling man just mere seconds before he jumped down onto him. There was a swing in retaliation before he was taken out of commission with a well-aimed kunai.

The bunshin flashed him the signal and Kakashi made his advance while the clone moved the body. The Copy Nin froze as the door opened and the young thug he encountered before emerged. His long curtain of dark hair swished as his head whipped from side to side.

"Ryota? Ryota!"

The other men came to the door, alarmed as well, before they sent him out to find their missing man. Perfect. They were making this too easy, really. It wasn't long before the bunshin allowed himself to be spotted.

The young man's cat-like eyes narrowed; his voice was laced with an unmistakable loathing. "You!"

The bunshin tilted his head in nonchalance, eyes attuned to any and every move he made. "Me."

With an angry cry he charged at Kakashi - metal ringing out as the blades of their kunai met. Just as before, his fighting was sloppy and controlled by his anger. No wonder he had relied on surprise up-the-sleeve attacks. But Kakashi wasn't going to fall for it again. His body jerked and swayed as he dodged his attacks, and just like last time, the ninja fired out a flurry of senbon from inside his sleeve.

Kakashi evaded the attack and managed to take hold of his hand, twisting the arm behind his back, and shoving the man's head down essentially immobilizing him.

"Who are you working for?" he growled.

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer," Kakashi replied before slipping a kunai from his holster and finishing the job.

His eyes went wide as metal suddenly sank into his skin and he turned to see the elderly man who only shook his head at him. But then the Copy Nin disappeared in a poof of smoke and the real Kakashi had the man's location. He let his kunai rip through the air, each one making its mark - the man falling to his knees before slumping forward.

'_One left,_' he told himself as he approached the house.

The front door opened revealing the lone survivor, the one that had led him to this place. They stared at each other in silence, both ready to make a move if the other did.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Kakashi's lips pressed flat. "Isn't that my question?"

"You've already killed my men, so leave this place so I can see them off to the other world properly."

"Why are you poisoning the people of this village?"

Unmoving in the doorframe, the man merely sighed. "That's not your concern."

"I've been assigned to make it my concern."

"Shall I pay you to make it disappear?"

Kakashi obviously took offense, eye narrowing. "I can't be bought off."

"All ninja can be bought, or do you just conveniently forget about those paychecks you get? There's no room here for your politics. Take your medic and leave here before you force my hand."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The man lowered his head, muddy-red hair shadowing his face. In a flash he was gone and then at Kakashi's side, fist flying toward him. He brought his hands up to block, taken back at his speed. This man was nothing like the others. He was on him again, wasting no time in striking out over and over. When Kakashi finally caught an opening, he retaliated, making contact with his gut and getting some distance as he spun, his foot aimed right at the ninja's face.

However, the man eluded his attack and countered, but that was exactly what Kakashi wanted. He hooked his foot behind the man's weak leg and using his momentum, brought him down. In one fluid motion, as he fell with him, he retrieved the poisoned needle from his jacket and plunged it into the man's chest. Brown eyes went large as he stared up at Kakashi in disbelief.

Kakashi sat up on top of him. "I told you I couldn't do that," he muttered before pushing himself up to his feet. He glanced back at the house; he had to get inside and dig around. Maybe he'd find some plans or the poison they were using so he could take it home with him to hand over to Tsunade.

A low grunt had Kakashi turning back around, watching as the ninja was getting back up on his feet. He threw the senbon to the ground with an amused chuckle.

He stalked up to the Copy Nin, staring him down as he advanced. But the Leaf nin was ready, slipping his finger into a kunai. The man jumped at him and Kakashi thrust a kunai into his chest. He stared down at it for a moment before turning his gaze up to Kakashi's lone one. He smiled and shot his hand out, a cloud of red dust enveloping him.

Realizing a little too late that this, too, was poison, Kakashi couldn't control the immediate changes he felt. His vision blurred and he coughed, seemingly unable to breathe through the thick cloud. His ears began to ring, all other noise slipping away as he fell to his knees. He swung at the set of legs that stopped in front of him, but he missed and fell over, heavy.

"And I told you that you'd force my hand if you didn't listen," he growled as his foot flew at his face, contacting with a thick crunch. He shoved his hands under his body, taking hold of him by the shoulders and began to drag him to the house.

.x.X.x.

Having three extra sets of capable hands really helped Sakura get the villagers treated and sent on their way. Haruko came up with an ingenious solution to restoring the water to its natural purity, and she was running the final tests to ensure it'd work.

One of her senior nurses, Kiku, was creating a large batch of the antidote, while Naoya worked with Sakura on diagnosing the patients and doing any extractions that were necessary.

In the short amount of time that they had been there, Sakura could already feel that the load had gotten a little lighter, and she was feeling optimistic.

At least until a little brown pug came darting in, the startled cries of the staff echoing behind him.

She knelt beside him, brow creased with worry. "Pakkun? What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi sent me."

"Come with me," she said and then led him out back while ordering the others to remain on task.

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I need you to come with me."

She looked down at the dog with questioning eyes. "What happened?"

"He found the place those men were staying at. He told me to bring you. You know how Kakashi is, he won't sit still for long."

"Shit," she sighed. "Alright, give me a second."

She went back inside and gathered her weapons, placing Naoya in charge. She gave Haruko the go-ahead if the water treatment worked. Then after a show of thanks, she darted back outside.

"We gotta hurry," he told her, his tone urgent.

She nodded. "Let's go!"

She leapt after him, the greenery of the forest becoming a blur. _Please be okay, Kakashi._

Pakkun filled her in on the situation as they traveled and they slowed as they reached the other side of town, the cabin coming into view.

"Damn it," Pakkun growled. "I left him right here."

"Can you find him now?"

He snorted at her as if he couldn't believe she'd ask such a silly question. "This way."

They followed his scent all the way to the house. Sakura's heart was pounding from all the adrenaline as she crouched at the back. "He's in there, isn't he?"

Pakkun nodded. "And he's not alone."

"Then who's with him?"

"It's just one man, the ninja I smelled earlier."

She regarded the pug. "Can you tell what Kakashi's condition is?"

After a moment - that felt far longer than it actually was - he shook his head. "He's not so hot."

"But alive?"

"Yes."

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Pakkun."

She stood and stared at the house, taking deep steadying breaths. She tightened the glove on her hand, the leather protesting as she balled it into a fist.

_'Get in, neutralize the threat, get Kakashi, get out,'_ she repeated to herself.

She pulled her fist back, charging it with chakra, and then shot it forward, crumbling the wall and sending dirt and debris flying.

The chair Kakashi had been secured to toppled over in the blast. In the midst of dust settling he thought he saw a head of pink, but he wasn't entirely sure because he still felt stiff and groggy. He thought he recognized the sound of a scuffle as he'd never fully be able to forget the sound of metal flying through the air with deadly intent.

There was a female's warrior cry and another rumble through the floor before he felt his restraints go slack.

"Kakashi?! Kakashi can you hear me?"

He wanted to say yes; that voice was so lovely he wanted to tell her to keep talking, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work.

His eye fell closed as green light became too bright, but it was warm and comforting... and then there was pain, like a part of him was being broken down in the most excruciating way possible and then being drawn out of him.

After the pain though came a sense of clarity. His chest felt lighter, he could breathe easier, and his head didn't feel bogged down.

A hand settled on his chest. "Lie still for a moment, okay. Even if you were to try to move, your body might not respond right away. Give yourself a little time."

He struggled to open his eye and he managed to do so for the briefest of seconds. "Rin?"

Sakura's brow creased as she stared down at him. She was so happy that he was alive, but a small part of her she supposed was a bit disappointed that he thought she was someone else.

"You'll be alright, Kakashi," she whispered.

His hand gripped her arm. "Don't go again... stay... Rin."

"How touching."

The gravelly voice startled Sakura and she jumped to her feet, primed to attack. This wasn't the man she had just defeated. He was less put-together: blond hair shaggy, clothes grimy and a sword at his hip.

He examined the rubble of the house with little interest and then walked over, kicking the downed man. "You saved me the trouble of having to pay him, so I guess I should thank you."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You're one of them, those bandits."

He let out a single laugh. "Something like that."

"I'd say you're exactly that."

He leaned to the side, looking past her and to Kakashi. "I believe he's mine."

"Wrong."

He jabbed a finger at the dead ninja. "Yuu told me he had captured the elusive Copy Ninja and offered him to me. I'm just here to collect."

"Seeing as how he's dead, I think that makes your little deal void."

He shook his head. "Not how it works in my book."

Sakura slid a foot back and brought her fist up. "You're not taking him."

"I really hate it when people want to do things the hard way," he commented as he unsheathed his blade.

Sakura had to get him away from Kakashi, and she had to get out of the house to unleash her strength; she couldn't risk bringing it down with him still inside. She lunged at him the same moment he moved for her. Her kunai slid up the length of his blade as she closed the distance between them. Crossing her free arm over in front of her, she took hold of his wrist, rendering any counter with his katana useless, and spun into him to attack with her weapon. But he blocked, pushing it back. She dropped her kunai, but she didn't really need it as she turned back, her knuckles connecting to his face. The sheer force of her hit knocked him out of the door he came in.

With a clatter behind her, she spun and found two other bandits were trying to pick up Kakashi and make off with him.

"No you don't!"

The one holding his feet let go to defend against her oncoming foot, but he went flying into a wall on impact, breaking the crudely made shelves, and then slumped to the floor.

Fierce green eyes turned to the other man as she stalked towards him. She growled, raising her fist, but then Kakashi sprang into action, twisting out of the man's hands. The surprised goon cried out in pain as his arm snapped in two before a fist struck him square in the face, laying him out cold.

Sakura couldn't stop the smile from breaking out as she dashed over to him. "Kakashi! You're okay!"

He swayed a little and she put her hands on his shoulders to help steady him. "Not quite worn off yet, is it?"

He made a tiny noise as he shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "I think I'll be alright," he said as he looked up at her.

"Let's get out of here."

His eye widened and then all of a sudden Sakura felt herself falling as he pushed her to the side. Kunai hit his body and Sakura was vaguely aware that she screamed out his name. She watched in horror as he collapsed back into the debris. Complete shock left her rooted to the ground, her entire body trembling.

"Damn it!" the familiar voice groaned out. "I wanted him alive!"

Sakura's head snapped over for her to look at the blond bandit who was stepping into the house again. Her anger rose and pumped through her unrestrained. Tsunade might have chided her for giving in to such emotion so easily, but then again, given the circumstances, she might have encouraged it.

She didn't even stop to think, her body moved on its own, charging at him. He raised his katana as she neared. She dodged it, the razor sharp blade cutting through her jacket and barely slicing her side. She didn't feel the pain; she was too focused on bringing it.

Fingers spread wide and lined with chakra, she palmed his face and leapt onto him, using all of her weight to smash him into the ground. She felt his bones break under her, could hear his anguished scream, and then silence as he went still.

Her chest was heaving as she stood, averting her eyes from the bloody pulp that was once his face. She only had one priority now and she ran back inside, sliding to her knees beside Kakashi. He was staring up at her, doing his best to keep his breathing steady. She tried to keep the panic off of her face, but he knew he was in bad shape.

She stared at the kunai lodged in his neck just above the collarbone, and the growing patch of crimson around it. "I'm sorry!" she cried and then bit down on her lip to try to stop the tears before they came out.

He lifted his hand and brought it to her face. "S'okay."

"Don't talk!" She pressed her hand near the wound to assess the damage. His hand remained pressed to her cheek, warm and trusting. She closed her eyes; it was bad, but if she was quick enough...

She wrapped her hand around his, squeezing his wrist before meeting his gaze. She was on the verge of crying, but she couldn't allow herself to.

"This is probably going to hurt," she choked out as her hand curled around the butt of the kunai.

He stilled and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. A deep growl flew from his mouth as she pulled it out. She went to work immediately as blood began to spill rapidly from the gaping wound, coating her hands. She felt overwhelmed for a moment, doubt slowing her fingers, but she could almost hear Tsunade yelling at her, pushing her.

His body was twitching beneath her and she could feel his pulse slowing, so she pressed harder urging the artery and muscle to mend faster.

"Please Kakashi! Don't die!"

It wasn't until she could taste the salt of her tears that she realized she was crying, inhaling them with every shaky breath.

His body became still as she neared completion, the skin growing back together under her healing touch. She took his face in her hands. "Kakashi? Kakashi!"

He coughed heavily and groaned, eye cracking open to look at her. His voice came out weak and tired. "Let's not do that again."

She nodded with a smile, but then broke down as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body.

"Sakura..."

"I was so scared," she admitted between whimpering breaths.

His hand pushed through her curtain of hair to caress the round softness of her cheek. "You did great," he told her and then pulled her down to him.

She cried into his chest, feeling secure in his embrace. She felt ridiculous, too; after all he had been the one on the brink of death. But she was just so damn happy and relieved that she couldn't stop it from coming. She'd apologize later.


	8. Chapter 8

Their footsteps were heavy as they walked through the forest, heading back toward the clinic. With her arm around his waist and his around her shoulder, Kakashi leant on Sakura for support. He was still recovering from the toxin used against him, traces of it still in his system. Sakura had used a general antidote on him, but she couldn't do much else.

After using her chakra all day to heal and then to fight, and then to save Kakashi's life, she was burned out - literally. The palms of her hands were red and blistered. She had to cut off her chest bindings just to cover them. They stung like hell, but she could deal with chakra burn as long as it meant she still had Kakashi.

She glanced up at him, noting how he seemed to be concentrating hard on where he was going. "How are you feeling? Want to stop and rest?"

"No, I'm fine."

He stumbled a little and she tightened her grip on him, biting back a hiss of pain, but it didn't go unnoticed. "What about you?" he asked.

"This is nothing, I'm okay."

They trudged along in silence a little longer before she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"For what? You were doing your job. You should've waited for me, but you were still just doing what you had to."

"Not that."

She looked up at him with curiosity tinting her emerald gaze.

"For that day at the laundromat," he clarified. "I was a real class A jerk. I... I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but things have a way of haunting me. It wasn't your fault, so I'm sorry."

She mulled over his apology. "It's okay, I forgive you... and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have tried to pry-"

"You weren't prying," he countered. "You were trying to help in your own way."

"I know, but I should've tried to help you in your way. I know that Konoha and life as a ninja is different for you, and that you've seen and done things that I can't even begin to imagine-"

"You've been in war, I'm sure you have a fairly good idea," he muttered.

She stopped, leaving him no option but to stop walking as well.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"It's just that..." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it as she tried to find her words. "It's just that I've seen your records and your charts and I treat you whenever you come home wounded, which is every time. Ever since the war you've grown distant, and that's saying something for a person like you who has always been dubbed _elusive_. Kakashi, you're more than just my old sensei or my captain. Don't you understand that you're my friend and that I care about you? I want to see you happy, I want to make you happy. I want you to see me and know that you're not alone. I don't know why you do this to yourself or what it is that you feel you deserve, but it isn't loneliness, or sadness, and it certainly isn't death... I've lost a lot of people, I'm not ready to lose you."

Kakashi stared down at her; what she said meant a lot to him. Sakura, even with her tough exterior, was so caring and kind. But he was jaded like many of those who had survived as long as he had were.

"Sakura, I care about you, too, and I want you to live a long and happy life. But you know that death takes whether you're ready or not."

"But you don't have to go looking for it!" she argued. "If you had died back there-"

"I would have been glad to die if it meant saving you."

"I don't want you to die for me!" she yelled, voice carried among the trees. "I want you to live for me."

Her eyes misted over, which was funny considering she didn't think she could possibly cry any more today. With a heavy sigh, and a heavy heart, he put his other arm around her. He wasn't quite sure how to reply, so he said nothing at all. He was sure that she'd appreciate his silence rather than a lie.

His chin rested atop her head, and even with the blood and sweat, Pakkun had been right, she did smell nice. He jerked back; where did that thought come from?

"Let's keep going," he said.

They made it back to the clinic before sundown, Naoya rushing to help them as they entered.

"Check his vitals. He was poisoned and I gave him a general antidote, but he needs further screening. Remove any buildup," Sakura ordered, relieved to be back, as Naoya took over to support Kakashi, nearly falling over under his weight. He gave Sakura a wide-eyed look, how had she done it? And in her state no less?

"Are you hurt, Haruno-san?" Kiku asked as she ran up to help.

"I'm fine."

"She's suffering from chakra burn," Kakashi called out, earning a glare from his favorite medic.

Kiku dotted at Sakura's sweaty brow. "Let's get you treated, Haruno-san."

"I said I'm fine," she repeated, swatting her hands away before swaying on her feet. She took a step forward, the burning pain she felt before laced up her side like a lightning strike. She leant against a chair, grabbing the arm to keep herself upright. Her face lit up in realization before twisting in pain, and then she collapsed.

"Haruno-san!"

Kakashi twisted out of Naoya's grip when he saw Sakura sprawled out on the floor. He stumbled and fell to his knees, but he still pushed forward until he was at her side.

"Sakura!" He tapped her on the cheek. "Sakura! Wake up!"

His eye scanned her body and that's when he noticed her flak jacket had been damaged. He pushed it open and lifted her shirt, shocked at the deep stain of blood. The injury itself didn't look that severe, but the blood that oozed from it looked almost like jelly.

At the sight of it Naoya began to lift her from the ground. "Get Haruko to treat Hatake-san; you come with me, Kiku!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Kiku's arm. "Will she be alright?"

"We'll do our best to make sure she will be," she answered before dashing after them, shouting out at Haruko.

Kakashi sat there, gaze trained on the door of the room they had taken Sakura into. His chest felt incredibly tight, like his heart didn't even have the room to beat. He hadn't known she had gotten injured, and it was all because he just had to rush ahead. He should've waited for her like Pakkun suggested. If he had just waited, she wouldn't have had to run in after him and rescue him and put herself in such danger... If she didn't make it, it would be his fault.

Haruko, a younger medic nin with straight blonde hair and timid blue eyes, approached him - almost as if wary of him. "Hatake-san?"

She took a deep breath and gave the room a glance. There was only one other person and he was in the far corner of the room. "Please let me do my job; the easier you make it the sooner you can go see her."

He turned his gaze up to her, and then back to the door. "Okay."

He pushed himself to get up and let Haruko lead him to a room. While her green-flared hands probed his system and began to pull the cluster of remaining toxin out he thought about Sakura. It wasn't fair that she had been there beside him for one of his darkest moments, and right now she was alone. Just thinking about getting to her made the pain a little more bearable.

There was still a pull in his chest when he sat up later. The sun had just melted beyond the horizon, the sky still tinted a deep purple and red. He was alone in his room. Remembering how he had gotten back, he sat up and yanked the IV from his hand. Still gaining his footing back, he headed for the door. He had to know how she was doing.

Naoya was checking on her when he entered, standing with one hand over her wound and the other primed with ink and paper.

"She's doing better," he announced. "The substance that was being excreted was just her body refusing the poison. Sleep for now is the ultimate recovery tool. If the trend continues she should wake up soon."

Naoya pushed his black-rimmed glasses back up his nose as he looked at the Copy Nin. "I'm thankful you both came back alive."

_Me, too_.

The medic gave him a short bow and then headed to the door, leaving with barely a noise.

Kakashi pulled a chair with him to her side. Careful of the IV needle in her hand, he curled his fingers over her smaller ones. At least she was warm.

He got up and collected a small metal basin and filled it with water before snatching up a wash cloth on his return to her bedside. He dipped the folded half of the cloth into the cool water and wiped her brow. He knew that he couldn't really help her, it was all up to her to fend off the poison, but he didn't want to feel completely useless. Besides it was the least he could do. He sat back down and let his gaze settle upon her, relieved that she as actually going to be okay. It had been a long time since he had been on this side of the hospital bed.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear and then settled in to his chair. He was determined to be right there when she woke up.

.x.X.x.

The stars slid in the sky as the time passed. Each hour bled into the next, nothing changing. Sakura remained asleep; Kakashi remained watching. Naoya had done another check-up before setting out to try to get more sleep, advising Kakashi to do the same. Instead the masked-nin opted for fresh air and a cigarette he kept boxed away.

"Her condition is stable." - She could remember hearing someone say.

She was still working on opening her eyes though. When she did finally crack them open, it was to a dark room with only one domed overhead light on in the distance. She was in the emergency center of the clinic, but it was empty; there was no one with her.

With a huff she forced herself up and felt her IV pull. She removed it and set it to the side before trying to swing her legs over. Her flak jacket was gone and so was her over shirt. A thin cotton camisole was all that covered her chest. Her wound had been clean and she discovered a fresh bandage. She dropped her shirt back down and realized the ones on her hands had been changed as well.

The low whistle of wind cut into the room, the breeze sweeping over her skin. She pulled the sheets over her shoulders and pressed on til her feet touched the ground. Once she was sure she was steady enough on them again, she shuffled over to the back door that was cracked open. Peering out the window she saw Kakashi there, his mask rolled just under his lips. One hand was stuffed in his pocket and the other was cupped as it lifted to his mouth. The ember of the cigarette grew bright, lighting up his palm as he puffed on the end.

She pushed open the door, stepping out. "I didn't know you smoked."

He froze and spun around, dropping the cigarette in surprise. He crushed it under his foot as he stepped forward to her. "You're awake."

She nodded and then stepped completely out into the late night's darkness, the door closing behind her.

"I'm... very relieved to see you up and about," he confessed.

She gave him a tiny smile. "I told you, this is nothing. I know I've spent a long time at the hospital, but it has proven fruitful." When he didn't say anything, she continued, "That was some pretty intense stuff he used though."

"Sakura..."

She looked up at him; as their eyes met he could see hers were still glazed over with sleep. He reached out to her and took her shoulders and her cheeks pinkened at his touch. Glittering with stars , her eyes turned up to him, wide and innocent and hopeful. It was that look right there, that he thought had was never going to see again.

He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. Surprised at first, she remained frozen, and then when she realized he wasn't moving, she lifted her arms and returned the embrace - closing her eyes and pressing her face into his chest, so warm and strong. Her heart seemed to flutter and her eyes popped open. _That feeling..._

"Should I say welcome back?" he asked, interrupting the sensation.

"If you'd like."

His arms tightened around her. "Welcome back. I'm really happy you're okay," he whispered.

He pulled back and the spell was gone. He walked and she found herself following. He sat on the stone wall and looked out at the sky; it was almost as if it was getting darker out. Sakura sat beside him, casting her gaze out into the open sky, too.

"At least the village is safe again," he said after some time. "We're both going home, so in the end it all worked out."

"I just wish I could've saved Kunikida."

"You did everything you could."

"And it still wasn't enough. But I know Aimi will do fine..."

He seemed to lean a little closer to her, she could smell him and feel the lightest touch of his warmth.

"Can I tell you something Sakura?"

She looked up at him, studying him for a moment. "You can tell me anything."

"You remember how I told you that I saw myself in Sasuke? For a long time, I saw someone in you, too. There was that same kindness, that same gentle heart that refused to be hardened by the perilous nature of our profession. All she ever wanted was for her team mates, her two boys, to get along. You were so similar, that I think that's why it took me even longer, more than the boys, to get close to you."

"What was her name?"

He sighed, mask still bunched around his chin. "Rin. She was a medic-nin, too."

That was who he called her in the cabin. She looked back up at the sky "What happened to her?"

"She's in her final resting place."

She pressed her lips together and pulled the sheets a little tighter. "So, Sasuke was like a mirror and I was... like a ghost?"

He nearly winced. "Sounds horrible when you put it that way; I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you were your own person, to look past those similarities and see you."

He must not remember calling out her name. For all Sakura knew, he could have hallucinated and actually thought he saw her. She was a bit curious, but she'd keep silent.

"You really had me worried today, you know," he said.

"I could say the same thing for you," she shot back.

He scratched absently at his neck as he admitted, "I think I understand you a little better now."

"Yeah?"

He slipped his arm around her, pulling her a little closer. "Yeah. I'm not ready to lose you either, Haruno Sakura."

She smiled as she pressed into his side, soaking up the extra heat. "It feels nice to hear that," she whispered.

One by one, the stars seemed to twinkle out of existence. The horizon took on a deep royal shade of blue before the veil of dawn was lifted. Pastel lavenders and pinks bled through the lingering inkiness of night. Dusty streaks of gold peaked at the horizon before glowing brighter just as the top of the sun broke out, illuminating the tips of the trees.

Her head rested against his shoulder. There was something about this new morning, the shared sunrise that felt different - as if it were the beginning of something else. Whatever that something might be would have to wait; she was still feeling worn out, and even as beautiful as the morning was she couldn't keep her eyes open.

He seemed to be able to tell. "Go ahead," he soothed, squeezing her arm.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Her arm settled at his middle; she could feel him breathing, she could make out - just faintly - the sound of his heart. Her eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed her once again.

Kakashi remained there for a while longer, letting her sleep peacefully inside his arm. The sun rose in the sky, striking against the dew in the grass. He scooped her up into his arms and leapt down the other side of the stone wall. He carried her back to their provided housing. He figured if she was going to rest, she could at least do it in a comfortable bed.

The roads were mostly empty; only a few early risers were out, too busy preparing their wares to pay him much attention. Though he had lifted her with ease, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she was getting a little too big to be carried. Still, he didn't mind doing it.

He laid her out on the bed, letting her head fall to rest cradled in the pillow. He brushed her hair to the side, allowing his fingers to linger on her skin, caressing twisted coral strands as he grazed along her neck. He removed her zori and unwrapped the protective bindings from around her ankles. Then he pulled the blanket up around her chest; the clinic's bed sheets were still wrapped over her shoulders after all.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, shedding his jacket and zori, and crawled in to join her. He hadn't realized how chilly the night had been until he had her warmth for comparison. The potential comfort outweighed any other thought. He watched her in silent reverie, their bodies warming the shared space.

With a cautious hand, he swept across her cheek; the quickening of his pulse momentarily startled him. Her hand reached out and curled in the front of his shirt, and as crazy as it sounded, he felt calmer. He felt ... compelled.

Former ANBU elite Hatake Kakashi had taken many missions and stolen a variety of precious things from a variety of people. What was one more, especially when he was stealing something for himself?

If she had been awake she might very well have throttled him. But since she was asleep, he took his time pulling his mask down to his chin, leaning forward and taking care not to wake her. Her breathing was steady and her eyes were darting about behind their lids. Only he would ever know, and this one thing would be all he'd ever take.

He hovered close to her, the thrill building in his veins. Then he placed his lips to hers, lightly as if kissing a delicate flower. The gentlest of pressure behind his lips, he pressed them together once, twice, and then he pulled away, glancing at her eyes to make sure she remained asleep. He tugged his mask back into place, hiding his grin, and then settled in beside her, closing his eyes.

.x.X.x.

It wasn't a sense of sleep fulfilled that woke Sakura, it was overwhelming heat. Her body was sticky with it she realized as she twisted. Her palm was sweaty as she unfurled it, and she became aware of the slight weight over her middle. Her brows furrowed before she tried to open her eyes. A thick fog enveloped her as she woke and it took her a few moments to register that the weight was an arm and that the bed wasn't empty.

Morning light flooded the room and glinted in Kakashi's hair. Her eyes widened and she gasped, holding in her breath as she looked at him. Hitai-ate gone and face flush with sleep, he looked much more at peace and yet his mask was still in perfect place.

Her cheeks began to tingle as she recalled what he looked like beneath it: straight nose, cut jaw, full bottom lip, and clean shaven - he was handsome.

He was sleeping right beside her.

He must have brought her here then. She thought about it and wanted to groan in embarrassment. With her sleeping habits, she really hoped she hadn't snored, or drooled, or talked. What if held a conversation with her? There was no telling what her subconscious had said, and if it was anything like the time she had with Ino - who teased her about it for a month solid - she would be absolutely mortified.

Calming herself down, she eased her arm out from the blankets and sighed at how much cooler it felt. She reached across the slender gap between them and rested her fingers on his covered cheek. Touching him somehow made the moment more real - they were both still alive and together, and she was so relieved. She let her eyes fall close and released a thankful sigh.

A touch to her arm had her eyes shooting open. His sleepy gaze met hers. "Morning, Sakura."

She jerked her hand back, and he said nothing about it. "G-good morning, Kakashi."

"Feeling better?"

Feeling as if their proximity was a little too intimate, she pushed herself up to sit, pretending not to notice his missing arm and that she was busy untangling herself from the sheet. But she couldn't hide the blush staining her cheeks. "Yeah, thanks..."

The sound of his laugh made her pause and she peeked at him. "What?"

He shook his head and then rubbed his hand down his face, covering a yawn. Feeling a bit self-conscious, she tried to smooth out her hair, raking her fingers through the tangles.

"You look fine, Sakura, really."

She made a noise of dismissal. "Like I really care," she muttered before stretching her arms above her head and turning her face away from him. It wasn't as if she should care about what he thought of her appearance she told herself.

Kakashi had missed teasing her, the playful banter, and he was pleased to have her back. His gaze skimmed her body, and he hadn't meant to, but he stopped at her chest. He could make out the soft curve of her breast and the pert nipple through the thin top. He had a sudden flashback to the morning he caught a glimpse of her naked chest, and quickly shook it off. She'd beat him black and blue if she caught him staring at her like that. Then he thought back to earlier and the soft plush of her lips against his. A small chuckle escaped him, thrilled to know he held such a secret.

She turned a scrutinizing eye to him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied, looking back to her.

"Ever since you woke up you've been... giggly... it's terrifying."

_If you only knew._He grinned to himself. "Not nearly as terrifying as your snoring," he commented and watched as her expression dropped. "Really, Sakura, it's amazing the room is still standing. I thought you were going to shake it apart."

"Shut up," she snapped, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

He stood and ambled toward the bathroom door. "But it was still the cutest sound I've heard in a while," he teased before dodging the pillow thrown his way. He slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and held back a laugh as she yelled out his name.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long update time! I lost my story and had to rewrite this all over again! I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Refreshed, Kakashi and Sakura made their way to the clinic where their comrades welcomed them warmly. Naoya, of course, had a few choice words to say concerning Kakashi leaving with a patient.

"Word from Tsunade-sama came earlier," Kiku announced as she produced a pair of scrolls. One she handed to Sakura while the other was given to Kakashi. The duo shared a look before opening and reading their respective scrolls.

Kakashi finished first and waited on Sakura. Once she was done, he leaned over to her and whispered, "We should talk."

She nodded and then thanked Kiku before they took their leave. He followed her down the hall to an empty room, and then shut the door firmly behind him after they entered.

Sakura sat with a sigh. "She wants a follow-up report - what we've found, the progress we've made, and the such. But after she reads what I have to say, I have a feeling that we'll get to go home. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

His eye crinkled in a smile, but even she could tell it was forced. "Of course it does."

Something was amiss and she deflated. "We're not going home, are we?"

His jaw tightened in reflex. After everything they had been through he didn't want to have to tell her this. "You are."

She sat up a little straighter. "I... I don't understand."

"I'm leaving from here to go on another mission."

"What?" She jumped from her seat. "But you've just recovered. I can't let you go -"

"Tsunade doesn't know that, and besides it's my job, Sakura. I'm just supposed to put some of the daimyo's fears at ease. It's a simple mission."

"Your definition of simple or Naruto's?"

A gray brow lifted in question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Naruto's definition of simple is like following the directions on a cup of ramen. Your definition is like translating the series of books on the science, systems, and nature of chakra networks into five different languages."

"Well, it's not like that's particularly challenging," he replied after thinking on it for a moment.

"See?!" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "After all that we went through-"

"I _know_, Sakura," he interrupted, taking her hand and pulling her back to her chair. She sat with a grumble.

"Look at me," his soothing voice coaxed.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned her eyes up to him, her lips still turned in an impressive pout. He squeezed her knee for reassurance. "I promise I'll try my best to be careful."

"You had better! Cause you won't have me there to save your ass," she muttered.

He smiled a little, though the reality of her saving his life was still quite vivid and the consequences and potential loss was overwhelming, still, to him. "And I promise that the first thing I'll do when I return is come see you."

Her lips parted in surprise and her ears went pink. "Wh-why would you say that?"

He ruffled her hair. "Can't have you worrying off that pretty little head of yours."

She glared up at him. "Quit it or I'm breaking that hand."

He promptly removed his hand and offered another grin, the eye crinkle a little more genuine this time.

As Sakura found herself fixing her hair for the second time, she couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen. It didn't feel right that Tsunade would send him out alone again so soon, especially when there were other capable ninja. "Why does it have to be you?" she wondered aloud.

"Because the daimyo specifically requested me."

She hadn't been expecting an answer and was a bit startled to receive one. She didn't want to ask her follow up question, but it was important. "When do you leave?"

With a straight face that betrayed any mixed emotions, he answered, "Nightfall."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Tonight?"

He nodded and then watched with a pain in his chest as she became crestfallen, dropping her hands in her lap. He didn't understand how seeing her like that was having such an effect on him. He had no idea that she was fighting her own internal battle, worrying over how long he'd be gone or if he'd even come back.

Her face was full of anger and disbelief, passing along each of her features, but then again she had always been easy to read. He could tell that she wanted to say something more, but she was unsure of herself.

"Kakashi-"

She watched as he suddenly stood and walked over to the door. "I still have a few things to take care of here before I make my preparations for the journey. You still have business to attend to as well. You'll have plenty of time to say what you want when we're both done."

Would she? He had said that to her before and her chance had nearly been taken away. She didn't understand why he always seemed to pull away whenever she really wanted to say something to him. However, Kakashi merely wanted to give her time to reflect and gather her thoughts before she said anything brashly.

Time with Kakashi was all Sakura wanted, but it seemed she never had enough. They were always pulled apart by something and it wasn't fair. But she wasn't going to burden him with her childish whining. Instead she only nodded. "You're right. Go ahead and I'll see you later."

He could still see and hear the disappointment, even though she had attempted to mask it. He had been looking forward to traveling home with her, but there was nothing he could do now except bear it.

He offered her a wave and a smile before slipping out the door. As it began to creak close, she got up and yanked it open, hoping to catch him, but he was already gone. She let out a frustrated sigh before closing her eyes and getting herself together. He was right, she still had work to do and she couldn't very well be doing it with him on her mind.

However, not thinking about Kakashi was more of a challenge than she had considered. Waking up beside him in bed had not only surprised her, but it also sort of - kind of - felt nice. Kakashi had always been different to her; he hadn't really been her teacher. Well, technically he had been, but he had been more interested in helping the boys than her. It was an oversight that he had owned up to long ago and she had forgiven him for it. Kakashi was never a father figure or like a brother; he had always been an awkward commander, a mooching comrade... up until she shattered the ground beneath him, then he became just a mooching comrade.

Even with his laziness, and poor reading habits, and the way he always stuck her with the bill, he was someone she trusted, adored, and cared for. She knew that he would protect her with his life - and she would do all she could to ensure that he would never have to, that his life would remain his. She loved him and looked out for him just as she did with all the important people in her life.

But there was something different about Kakashi, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she could feel whenever he was around. It was that same something that made smiles come without effort, that made her body feel lighter whenever she found him unexpectedly waiting for her. It was what made her turn off her radio that night, what pushed her beyond her limits in the forest to save his life. She knew that death was an occupational hazard, but she had meant it when she said she wasn't ready to lose him. Without him, there would just be an empty void in her world, an ugly scar where there once was beauty.

"She's behaving so strangely."

"Ever since she came out of that room. Do you think something happened?"

"Beats me. I'm only here as an extra set of hands."

"Naoya, you're no fun. Come on, admit it, you've never seen her like that. I bet something's wrong."

Sakura sighed, Haruko had been chatting up Naoya all afternoon. While Sakura had fully heard the gossip and speculation coming from Haruko, she kept quiet. She really didn't feel like shouting at her; she didn't have the energy to. Maybe something was wrong with her.

"Haruko-chan!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder as Kiku approached, eyes narrowed. "Don't you have anything better to do than stand around and talk? At least Naoya's pretending to be busy with a chart in his hands. Go check on the patients before I make you scrub out the bedpans!"

Sakura grinned to herself as she continued scribbling notes in a chart and then in the report she was preparing for Tsunade.

"Haruno-san has more important matters to tend to than entertaining your imagination," Kiku called after her. She leaned back against the desk where Sakura was working. "Besides anyone with eyes and a brain knows that you're simply in love."

Sakura froze and turned to face her, a skeptical look creasing her brow. "And what in the world makes you think that?"

"You risked your life to save him, didn't you?"

"I'd do that for anyone," Sakura replied and then began to work again.

"You even downplayed your injuries so he'd get treated first."

"Because I had myself taken care of already."

Kiku pursed her lips to the side. "And you've been sighing all day. You were smiling and happy when you came in, but ever since Kakashi-san left you've been downtrodden. I know that look, Haruno-san, I've worn it myself a time or two."

"Didn't you say that I had better things to do than to entertain someone's imagination?"

Kiku straightened and bowed her head. "You're right. Please forgive me for crossing any boundaries, Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled at her. "It's alright."

"Then, I may cross one more, but I think you should tell him. From the moment we come into this world, our days start to count down, and in our line of work you never know when that last day will come." Her eyes softened. "Wouldn't it be better to take another risk than to regret never letting him know how you feel and wonder what might have been?"

"I'd regret letting the villagers drink water still contaminated. Please go check the levels."

"Yes, Haruno-san."

"And Kiku, I appreciate the advice."

The woman nodded with a small smile before heading out towards the front of the clinic. Sakura turned back to her report and started copying some figures down.

Her hands moved on autopilot. What Kiku said resonated within her; did she love Kakashi? Well, of course she loved him. She loved Naruto, Ino, Yamato, and even Sai, too. But was the love she felt for him _different_? Being around Naruto didn't make her heart race. Sai never made her blush, quite the opposite actually when it came to him. She enjoyed the time with her boys, but whenever Kakashi left she could feel some kind of longing for him to return.

Thinking back on it, she wasn't even sure when it really began. There just came a time that her stomach would get uneasy when he didn't return from a mission on time, when she found herself looking at him a little longer and her curiosity about him grew, when she didn't care if he bailed on the bill - as long as she just got to be with him. There were days she'd just find herself thinking about him - how he was doing, what he was doing, who he may be with.

She had fought so fervently to save him yesterday, she had even been blinded by rage. The way she felt when she found he was alive, that overwhelming relief and happiness that could have made her burst apart at the seams, was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His admission to her warmed her spirit; the sincerity within his confession seeped into her along with his warmth as he had pulled her near. To think now that he had carried her all the way to their lodging and then crawled in beside her made her cheeks grow hot. She paused and laid her palms against her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, remembering how it felt to slowly come into the waking world and find him beside her, his arm over her middle, his face beneath her touch. Her lips tingled, a minute sensation that made her wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. Her eyes popped open and her hands dropped away, shock washing over her from head to toe. Kiku was right, on some level at least, she was falling for the man.

Peeking at the clock, Sakura got back to work on her report, driving thoughts of Kakashi from her mind. She needed to wrap it up so that she could get to him before he had to leave.

.x.X.x.

The sun was already dropping in the sky by the time Sakura made it out of the clinic, her report rolled and clutched tightly in her hands. When she made it to their room she was disappointed to find it empty. But Kakashi had been there as his bag was packed and rested neatly by the door.

She rushed over to her pack and began to rummage through it, leaving her once organized items in disarray as she found everything she needed. She didn't care that clothes and personal items were laying at her feet. Kakashi didn't exactly have the best track record of making it out of sticky situations unscathed, and so she was putting together anything extra she could for him.

Of course it was her luck that he'd come back before she could finish putting her belongings back in order. He eyed the tiny mess around her from the doorway. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

She shook her head as she began stuffing her items back into her bag, her nose picking up the scent of meat and rice. She paused and looked up at him and the containers in his hands. "What's that?"

"Dinner," he answered with a smile and finally stepped inside, pushing the door closed.

"It smells good."

"Then you should come eat while it's hot. What were you doing anyway?"

"It can wait, I'm starving," she said, emphasizing her statement with a pat to her stomach. It didn't dawn on her that she hadn't eaten in over a day until Kakashi began to take the lids off. The steaming hot foods were a welcome sight and smell.

He picked up a few pieces of meat with his chopsticks and set them atop her rice. "Eat up."

She smiled warmly at him before digging in. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you," she said after swallowing her first bite.

"I figured I owed you a meal... and I miss eating with you."

"And there's no bill to skip on, so that's a plus."

"You always have to bring that up, don't you?" he deadpanned.

She pointed her chopsticks at him. "It's no fun if I can't tease you just a little bit."

Kakashi found her smile infectious and he was grinning along with her. Dinner was fun and the conversation that went along with it was light hearted. They both knew his departure was coming and there was no need to dwell on it. He just wanted to share his time with her and see her smile - and as if reading his mind, she offered many of them.

He poured them both some milk and sat back, crossing his feet at the ankles as he turned his attention to the window and the setting sun beyond.

"That was really good, I'm stuffed," she admitted in a quiet voice as she followed his gaze.

"Me, too."

The sky was washed with color, but nothing could outdo the blazing oranges and reds as the glorious sun dipped below the horizon. "I know we don't have a lot of time, so-" She stood and went over to her bag where she retrieved the care package she threw together. She set it in front of him on the table. "It's not much, but I want you to take it."

His eye roved over the extra pouch of kunai, the med-kit, bandages, and ration bars. "But your trip back-"

"I can buy some food from here if I need it, and I still have a set of shuriken. I'll be fine. I don't know how far you have to travel or how long you'll be gone and you'll need supplies more than I will. I can't be beside you, so please just take it."

He stared at her in silence, in quiet awe, in gratitude. She truly was thinking of his well-being; not being able to go with him, to ensure he would be okay, was hard for her in this moment. The soft smile on her face wasn't fooling him. He knew behind it that she was worried, and he was touched that there was someone that still cared for him so deeply. The warmth of her gesture spread throughout his body, and he found himself wishing he could stay with her - for just another night, just to lie with her one more time.

The sudden yearning nearly caught him off-guard, and he took a quick deep breath to dispel it. His hand rested atop the items and his eye creased in a smile. "Thank you, Sakura."

She nodded and turned around, hoping to hide the blooming tint to her cheeks, but Kakashi rarely ever missed a thing.

"If you have your report finished you can give it to me. I was going to send Pakkun back to Tsunade tonight."

She picked up her scroll and handed it to him, their fingertips grazing each other. Kiku's kind face and her good intentioned advice sprang forth in Sakura's mind. Wouldn't doing it this way, right before he leaves, be a cowardly move? Was she even sure of herself or her feelings? But what if something were to happen to him? Then he'd never know that she felt _something_ for him, and everyone deserved to know that they were loved. Wasn't that all anyone wanted in this life?

He reached back and grabbed his pack, putting their scrolls and the provisions she had given him inside. She knew that if she didn't act now, there might never be another opportunity.

"Wait! I... I have something else to give you for your trip," she blurted out before she could put any further thought into it, because she knew that if she did she might just talk herself out of it.

Her outburst seemed to have startled him a little and he looked back at her with a cocked brow. "You don't have to give me anything else, Sakura. You've done enough."

Her pulse quickened. "But I want to! It's just... another little thing that I can't let you leave without." His head tilted to the side, blatant curiosity in his gaze. She could almost feel herself shrink beneath it. "What?"

He shook his head. "I'm just wondering what else it could be, you've already given me so much."

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves - it was now or never - and then her mouth popped open with a tiny sound as she leaned down to his level. "You have to close your eyes, though. It's a surprise."

He studied her face and her sparkling eyes and decided to go along with it. "Okay," he agreed with a sigh and closed his eye.

Her hands reached for his face, hovering near his cheeks. She was really going to do this, wasn't she? She couldn't very well back out now; he'd likely think her to be mad if she just poked him in the face and said 'just kidding!' She swallowed and then gripped the outer edge of his hitai-ate.

He stiffened and made a move to stop her, but then she said, "I just want to make sure you don't peek, don't worry."

He sounded a bit apprehensive as he spoke up. "Is this really necessary? I can be a good boy and not peek."

Her breath caught in her throat. His voice was low and sounded huskier to her ears than he probably intended. She blinked and shook her head. "Of course it is!"

His soft chuckle was almost a tease itself and she flicked the metal protector of his hitai-ate. "So mean, Sakura-chan."

"You're really making me second guess this gift," she murmured.

"Okay, I'll behave."

She found herself smiling as she looked at his covered eyes. Her heart began to speed, nearly galloping out of her chest as the moment drew near. She could feel that her palms were hot, and her fingers twitched as she reached for him - just like that very morning when she touched him as he slept. She was so close. "Do you remember what you promised me in the office this morning?"

Wondering why she was bringing that up all of a sudden, but dismissing it all the same, he replied. "Of course I do."

"I've always considered you a man of your word," she admitted just above a whisper before her fingers slipped his mask down and she rushed in for a kiss.

Her brow knit with anxiety and disbelief as their mouths met. She could feel him and his warmth, but it all felt so surreal. His lips were soft, the bottom one more plump than the top she found as she pressed a bit more firm against him. But he wasn't responding, he was as stiff as a board, and mortification began to seep into her. The thing she feared most was happening. Her mind was already coming up with excuses and apologies before she even began to draw away.

Not even the space of an inch existed between them before his hands caught her face and pulled her back in. Her eyes widened in surprise as his mouth claimed hers, as he matched her tenderness and then surpassed her in intensity. Her breath came quick, as if she couldn't gain enough oxygen, as the anxiety she felt before melted away into something else.

But then his lips - his sweet, intoxicating kiss - began to slow. Then as abruptly as he kissed her, he stopped and pulled back from her in his chair. Her lips tingled with electric warmth and she could feel that he was waiting on her, for something, anything. After he began kissing her all of her reasoning, her excuses, were forgotten and she said the only thing she had left.

"Keep your promise to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi didn't ask her why she did it and she offered no explanation as she readjusted his hitai-ate. Instead she only smiled with a faint blush and helped him do a double check of his gear, and then walked with him outside to say goodbye and send him off.

Leaping through the shadows, he could vividly remember the look in her eyes when she told him to be careful. He had every intention of coming home, of returning to her. He smiled to himself as he thought of that moment - the nervousness he could feel emanating from her, the supple feeling of her flower petal-like lips on his, and the genuine surprise that spiked down his body. He never would have considered that she might have felt something towards him. He always thought that she saw him as sensei, as an old man. But it seemed that wasn't the case.

He inwardly chastised himself; if he had only been more patient he would have found that there hadn't been any need for him to steal from her. He still didn't regret sneaking the kiss that night. If that had been the only one, he would have accepted it and had been happy to have had that much. Looking up at the stars scattered beyond the trees, he was grateful that he was given the chance for so much more.

"I'll come back to you," he had paused to look back and say to her. The swish of her hair as she nodded, the hopeful smile etched across her face, the radiance of her emerald eyes, all told him that she'd be waiting. It had been a long time since he had someone to return to. He had nearly forgotten what it felt like, but it was nice and warm. With renewed energy he picked up the pace; he'd be damned if he made her wait longer than she had to.

Sakura had lingered outside after watching him disappear into the woodland. Emotions tumbled within her; she was happy that he hadn't pushed her away, but pulled her closer instead. She was still worried about him and his safety, anxious that he might rush and be reckless just to keep his word to her. But she also knew that he was capable of watching out for himself, and with the new development between them, she was sure he'd take the extra effort to come back in the same condition he left in.

She entered the room and shut the door behind her, leaning on it for a brief moment as she stared at the chairs before walking forward and collapsing onto the bed. It was so quiet now, and unbelievable that just a short while ago he had been sitting with her, eating and conversing. Sakura was used to being alone; she lived alone, ate alone, studied alone, and shopped alone. Yet somehow, this time, she actually felt _lonely_.

With a groan, she turned her face into the bed sheets and she could pick up on his faint scent within them. This realization only made her brow crease in frustration. She turned her head back to the side and brought her fingers up to her lips. Just recalling the sensation of his mouth to hers made her lips feel warm again. She should've told him how she felt about him long ago, but she was her own worst enemy when it came to expressing her true feelings. She denied herself the truth for so long, making up reasons as to why she was thinking about him or his well-being, conjuring up explanations for the quickening of her heart. Truthfully, she had just been afraid of what it all could have meant. There was no taking it back now, and the thought of all the possibilities made her head swim and her stomach knot, but in a pleasant way. It was still sinking in that he kissed her back.

_He kissed her._

She grabbed the pillow and pulled it towards her, burying her face in it and resisting the urge to squeal into it like a teenager. She hadn't even considered how he would've reacted, or how it may impact team dynamics, or that it could even be looked down upon. What he had told her that day in the laundromat, no matter how much she hated it, it was true and came roaring to life in her mind - she was his subordinate. He was her superior and what she had done crossed the line and it would be frowned on if anyone were to find out. Why did she have to choose this time to be impulsive? She whined into the pillow and then laid there unmoving and unthinking for a few quiet moments.

She exhaled long and slow and then rolled over onto her back, casting her gaze toward the ceiling. Issues of rank and impulsive behavior aside, she smiled to herself because he _had_ kissed her. Biting back a smile, she glanced out the window and silently hoped for his safe journey. Curling herself up into a ball and cuddling the pillow close, she lay there until sleep finally claimed her.

Sakura woke with an impressive yawn and blinked her bleary eyes against the sun's early light. She pushed herself up in bed and threw her legs over the side. She was still in her clothes from the day before and she immediately set about remedying that problem. After dressing and washing up her face, she headed out to the clinic. They were in the middle of conducting the medical check-ups of all the villagers to ensure that every last person effected - no matter by how much - would be treated and well again. It would still take a few days to complete, but the knowledge that the source was found and treated, and that those responsible had been dealt with, made Sakura feel ultimately better.

Unlike the day when she first arrived, happy faces greeted her as she walked in. It was good to see hope floating in the air rather than anguish - to hear kids laughing instead of wailing.

"Good morning, Haruno-san," Kiku greeted with a polite bow, her raven locks spilling over her shoulders.

"Good morning. How are the examinations going?"

"Great! We're almost half way through the people that were on the census list the village elder gave us. It was actually a bit of a relief to treat a sprained ankle this morning. Where's Hatake-san? I figured he would've come with you."

"He left last night. Who was it with the sprain?"

Kiku's brows knit together in shock and concern. "He left?! So soon after that injury?"

Sakura nodded as she picked up a folder. "Is that patient still here?"

"She is. I treated her, but she said she wanted to see you. She's in room 14, Kunikida I think was her name."

Sakura paused, breaking her attention away from the records, and then grinned. "Thanks, Kiku. Keep up the good work."

The dark-haired nurse smiled and watched as her superior headed down the hall before disappearing into the room.

Aimi was sitting in the chair against the wall and smiled as Sakura entered. "You're here."

"Hi. I heard you got a sprain..."

The woman seemed to flush with embarrassment. "I was trying to reach for some dishes up in the cabinet and I fell."

"But you're feeling better now, yes?"

She nodded, but her nervous habit of picking at her clothes returned. Sakura watched her for a moment before putting a hand over hers. "What else is it?"

"Can you... can you check and make sure the baby..."

Sakura didn't need to hear the rest; she knew what she was trying to ask. "Sure, just sit back."

Her hands curved around the tiny swell of her stomach and lit up with chakra. After a few more quiet moments, she pulled away and gave her a nod. "Baby's fine."

"Thank you," Aimi said with a relieved sigh.

"But you really should take more precautions; ask a friend or family member to help you."

"Which is why I was reaching for my things. I'm..." She seemed hesitant to continue. " I'm leaving the village. This was Sato's home, not mine. I always felt like I didn't belong here. I have a sister back home in Okimura. I've already sent word to her and hopefully she'll be here in a few days and I'll be on my way. I do need help, and she's all I have left now."

Sakura offered her a gentle smile. "I'm glad to know that you have someone. Just do me a favor and stay safe until she arrives, okay?"

She nodded. "I will. I - uh - I wanted to say thank you for helping me... and doing all you could to save Sato. He was a good man, he just -"

"Got involved with the wrong people?" Sakura finished for her. "I'm not here to judge. I've seen many good men do bad things with good intentions at heart. I know he loved you, Aimi."

The young woman's eyes were welling with fresh tears. "He did... Thank you for saving his home."

The rosette could say or do no more than to accept and return the woman's hug. After walking her out of the clinic and waving goodbye, Sakura took in a deep breath. She truly hoped Aimi would do well. She briefly wished Kakashi was there with her, to share the warmth and gratitude of their success in saving the town. But she'd see him soon enough, she told herself. She spun on her heel and then marched back inside, calling out the next patient's name on her list.

As the afternoon neared, Kiku rushed to Sakura's side, scroll in hand. "Haruno-san! Haruno-san! Word from Tsunade-sama!"

A smile spread on her face as she took it. "Thank you." She unfurled it and let her eyes skim over the coded message, her smile growing as she reached the end.

"Good news?" Kiku asked.

"Definitely." Jade eyes brightened as she looked up at her. "Would you like to go home with me?"

Kiku's expression slowly changed into one of pure glee. "Really? We can go?"

Sakura nodded. "Naoya and Haruko are more than capable of handling the exams. She wants me to bring a medic back with samples, and you worked really hard on this Kiku. Do you want to lead the project over this poison when we return?"

The nurse seemed to be at a loss. "Then that means... I can... I'll get to work with Shizune-san? In the lab?"

The pinkette smiled. "That's right."

"She's like... like... my role model. Of course I'll head it!"

Sakura couldn't stop the laugh that came. "Great! Let's tell the others and then get packed, shall we?"

Seeing Kiku's face light up like that, it was like seeing a side of her that she had never seen before. After packing their belongings, they returned to the clinic to ensure the others knew exactly what they'd be doing. Naoya gladly accepted the role as supervisor and promised to send an update before leaving. Haruko was all too eager to stay behind and help Naoya that she was practically shoving them out of the doors to leave so they could be alone.

Sakura lifted a hand and waved her goodbye to Naoya and haruko before readjusting her bag and turning to face Kiku. "You ready?"

The medic nodded and smiled, patting the case secured at her waist. "Let's get this home."

Once outside the village they began to sprint along the path. "We should make it back in the morning if we keep this pace," Sakura commented.

"The sooner I get to work with Shizune, the better," Kiku replied with stars in her eyes.

The rosette grinned and then focused ahead - missing how Kiku glanced at the trees and how her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the figure she thought she saw move within them.

They traveled all afternoon until the younger medic's stomach growling became persistent enough to warrant them to stop for a meal. Kiku prepared everything for them and as Sakura stared into the cup ramen, she was suddenly feeling nostalgic. How many times did she stomach ramen with Team 7? She sighed as she stirred the noodles.

"Everything alright, Haruno-san?"

Pink brows rose as she snapped from her reverie. "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking."

Kiku glanced up at her. "About Hatake-san?"

Sakura gave her a pointed look and the woman pressed her lips together as if she knew the question was out of line. The silence stretched on between them before Kiku broke and bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just - you two work and look so good together, and the way he looked after you in the clinic... he was so devoted!"

The starry-eyed look from before returned and she briefly reminded Sakura of how she and Ino would share their fantasies about love and marriage. She couldn't stop the chuckle that came.

Dark brows dipped down. "Haruno-san?"

She waved her hand. "It's nothing. Listen, Kiku, you're a great woman with a promising future in the medical field, and I know it may be difficult taking orders from a younger person-"

"That's not it," she defended.

"And you've always been very warm and motherly to me, and I know you mean well, but there are just some things that are inappropriate and uncomfortable to talk about."

"I understand, I do, I just couldn't help myself when I saw you so down. And excuse me for talking so informally, but I know you young ones think you have to figure it all out on your own. What do you think your elders are for? I have some experience, you know. It wouldn't hurt to come to me and ask for advice."

Sakura nearly found herself shrinking back from her parental tone, she hadn't heard that in a long time; it wasn't often Kiku spoke that way and it always reminded her of how young she still was. "I know and I appreciate everything you've done for me. If it's any consolation, your advice did give me a push in the right direction."

Kiku straightened, a smile curling her lips and a devilish glint lighting up her eyes. "So you did tell him!"

"I'm not saying!" Sakura replied before breaking into laughter. Her companion joined in with her, but their mirth was cut short.

"Well, look at what we got here."

At the voice, Sakura's head whipped around and she was on her feet in an instant. Leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree was a man dressed in the same shabby style of clothing she had seen before. He brought up his hand and examined his fingers, as if checking for dirt beneath his nails. "What do you call two ladies alone in the forest?" he asked with a grin.

Sakura stepped in front of Kiku and put one arm out to protect the space beside her comrade. "Stay behind me."

Fed up with waiting, he huffed, his hand coming to rest on the grip of his sword. "Are ya' not even gon' guess?"

Sakura withdrew a kunai and raised it, narrowing her eyes at him. His shoulders stiffened and his lips pulled into a scowl. "I just wanted to talk. I'm not too keen on havin' a weapon drawn on me."

He stepped forward, and Sakura stepped back, making sure her medic was still safe behind her. "Talk from there."

"You killed our leader, you know. He was a good man, he looked after us. But honestly, he was startin' to reach for things he couldn't grasp."

"Let me guess, I did you guys another favor?"

"Somethin' like that. And you're gon' do us one more," he said with a confident lift of his chin.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Cold metal pierced into her neck like a lightning strike and the fluid was injected into her system in the skip of a heartbeat. Her mouth fell open, lips trembling and eyes welling with tears, as she turned her head to meet dark eyes. She could already feel her body responding to whatever she had been injected with, but she resisted and fought the burning twitches that raced down her spine.

"Why?" she croaked out.

Kiku slid the needle back into her pouch with calm hands and then turned her indifferent expression to her. "Everyone always wants to know why, but finding out is half the fun."

Sakura was going red-faced as she continued to struggle and will herself to remain standing.

"You're strong, Sakura-_chan_, but not as strong as the neurotoxin working through your body." She palmed her cheek. "Your body will succumb to it, even if you don't want it to. So just relax."

Sakura knocked her hand away before stumbling, her knees giving out, and she crumpled to the ground. She could hear them getting closer and everything in her wanted to fight, but none of her limbs would obey her commands. She was paralyzed.

Kiku knelt beside her and tilted her head as she looked down on her superior. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is necessary. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you - not yet at least."

Inside her head, Sakura was screaming and cursing and imagining jabbing her fist into the woman's throat just so she'd shut up. But on the outside she was still and calm, save for the angry tears that slid down her face.

* * *

NOTE: Don't hate me! I know this installment was short, but I really wanted to cut it off here and I wasn't going to make any of you suffer reading through a bunch of unnecessary filler-drivel. I hadn't originally intended for this to happen, but let's see where this goes. As unbelievable as it sounds, I'm hoping to have this done in just a few more parts. So stick with me! Thanks for reading :)  
-Autumn


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi got the feeling that something wasn't quite right the moment he arrived at the daimyo's estate. In the past he was usually greeted with all the fanfare and ushered to the lord right away. This time, however, he was looked at with disdain by eyes that questioned his presence. At first he thought that maybe he simply arrived sooner than expected, but when the daimyo's personal guards pulled him away for interrogation he knew he'd been had.

He hadn't been summoned at all, and while he endured the fifth degree he began to wonder why he had been the one singled out. The answer was obvious, but he didn't want to believe it. He wracked his brain for other explanations, but couldn't come up with any that held some merit. Whoever had done it simply wanted him separated from Sakura. But why?

Hours spent answering the same questions again and again was only time wasted, time that prolonged his finding her. Only after thoroughly examining the scroll he had with him and being pleased with his answers and cooperation, was he released. As his weapons were returned to him, he was wished good luck and speed in finding the culprit. Using the daimyo was unacceptable and they hoped he'd bring about proper justice.

Though he bid farewell with an amiable expression, he was boiling inside and the way he stalked away gave indication to the fury he felt. He was surprised anyone even had the gumption to approach him.

"Hatake! Hatake Kakashi!"

The look on his face must have been menacing because when he turned around, the man froze and then took a timid step back. He held out an envelope. "This was addressed to you."

He took it, muttering a thanks, and then continued on his way, ripping it open. He stared down at the letter in his hands, dread filling his stomach. He took off running, springing into the trees as he left the estate behind him. He couldn't believe he had been fooled; it had been a long time since anyone had pulled one over on him. He had to get to her, and fast, but he couldn't be careless. He couldn't risk her life.

Pausing, he knelt down and summoned Pakkun who merely looked up at him with a twitch of his ear. "What's up boss?"

"I need you to take this to Tsunade, quickly. Sakura's been taken; ask her to send someone to back me up."

"You're not going to wait, are you?"

"It's Sakura, I can't wait," Kakashi replied, scanning the distance ahead. "I'll leave a way-point for them. Now go!"

Pakkun gave him a curious look before taking the letter from his outstretched hand and darting away. Kakashi took a few deep, reassuring breaths as he rose to his feet, his fingers curling into a sure fist. Just thinking about what she could be enduring right now made his entire body tense. He glanced back, Pakkun already out of sight, and then leapt forward. She needed him and that was the only motivation he required.

.x.X.x.

Sakura would never forget the taste of the rain nor its scent that day. She had just been accepted her apprenticeship under Tsunade and she was ecstatic. But all evening long, whenever she looked at her mother, a sense of dread filled her; she had no idea how to tell her. Her father had been so proud of her and helped her arrange this dinner outing. Her mother had been so surprised and was enjoying it so much that Sakura actually felt guilty, knowing that bringing it up would ruin her mood.

She sighed, her grip tightening on her umbrella; her parents were walking together under their own umbrella just in front of her. As the door was closing on the opportunity she had to tell her, she found herself watching the ripples and splashes of their steps instead.

It was after her name was called and she looked to see her mother's expectant face and her father's encouraging one that she knew she had already been set up. When she did finally get it all out, heart hammering with the anticipation of her reaction, her mother only looked at her in disbelief. She didn't say anything, only shot her husband an accusing glare, before turning and leaving - taking the umbrella with her.

Sakura's father apologized to her as she came up to him, sharing her own. She could remember the look on his face, and it always upset her more than it comforted her. She left her umbrella with him and chased after her mother.

She called out to her as she tried to catch up, asking her to slow down or to wait for just a minute. If they could just _talk_ Sakura knew that maybe her mother would understand her reasons. No matter what she said, her mother didn't reply nor did she stop.

Finally fed up, the genin Sakura took to the trees and got ahead before dropping down in front of her. Her mother had been thoroughly - and unpleasantly - surprised and it hadn't helped her case at all.

Sakura had learned to blur the next part out; begging and pleading someone else was something she hadn't wanted to do again. It had hurt her when Sasuke refused her the final time. Her heart broke even more when her mother did, too.

"You won't give it up?" her mother snapped. "You want to continue training, continue torturing me? You spout this apprentice business to me as if it means something! Why can't you just be a normal girl and live a normal life?!"

"But this is a normal life for me," Sakura replied, nearly at her end and already knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle.

"You really won't give up the ninja life, even if I asked you, _demanded_ you?"

She had been through so much in her first year as genin alone. There was still so much more left out there for her; there were people she had to see, places she had to get to, and she needed the training to make her more efficient to do so. Sakura could feel the tears coming as she shook her head. "No, I can't."

The unfiltered hurt of betrayal flashed across her mother's face before she stood a little taller and her face smoothed out any wrinkle of emotion. Her gaze was dark and serious, more threatening than any other expression she had given Sakura when scolding. "Then how about a choice? You can be a kunoichi or you can be my daughter, but you can't be both. If you take the apprenticeship then don't bother coming back home."

Sakura sank to her knees as her mother turned and began to walk away. How could she do that to her? How could she make her choose between her parents and her comrades - between her family and her village, her nation? Knowing what she knew, having experienced every terror and triumph this far, after forging these bonds, how could she walk away from it? It was unfair and Sakura resented her mother for the ultimatum.

She was so angry that even when her father found her she pushed him away. He placed her umbrella beside her, sheltering her head from the rain. She didn't look up at him or tell him thanks and soon he, too, left her there.

The mud collected and began to build around her hands; the rain slid down the umbrella and dripped onto the back of her neck as she sat there and made the biggest decision of her young life.

.x.X.x.

_Pit-pat-drip-tap_... flinch.  
_Pit-pat-drip-tap_... twitch.

Her head felt as if it weighed as much as one of Lee's leg weights, and the pain hurt in a detached kind of sensation. She tried to lift up, but couldn't find the strength.

_Pit-pat-drip-tap_

"Mom..."

Sakura stirred even more, becoming aware of the droplets falling on the back of her head and stiff neck. The sound of water drip-dropping from other leaks began to fill her ears. Her hands flexed and she could feel something solid beneath them, beneath her. When she tried to pull away, she couldn't, and she knew she was bound to something. Fighting against her eyes, she forced them open and found her sight blurry. A warm light swayed - fire - and she turned her head in its direction. She regretted it the moment she did as her world went a little off-kilter.

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan?"

She tried to narrow her eyes, but found that more parts of her still weren't quite obeying.

"Let me have a look at you," Kiku muttered as she came closer.

Sakura could feel a hand fist in her hair before her head was tugged back. Fingers held her eyes open as a light was shone in them. It was so bright that it hurt, but she couldn't look away.

"The toxin's effects are wearing off, but I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You do have chakra bindings on and they can be a bit nasty."

Sakura grunted as her head was pushed away. Her entire body slumped forward and if it hadn't been for the restraints she might have fallen out of the chair.

"Want some water? You're probably parched."

Now that she mentioned it, she did feel cotton-mouthed. Sakura was able to turn her head to the side and catch some water that Kiku poured out for her.

"I'm really sorry I had to do this to you. I really did like you."

Sakura attempted to lick the water from her lips. "Then why?"

Kiku straightened and walked around her to the back of the chair where she took her by the shoulders and sat her up. She brushed some pink strands aside as she leant down. "Let's just say that Hatake Kakashi had this coming."

Sakura's head was spinning. "Kakashi? But why am-"

"Why are _you_ here? It's quite simple, honestly: you're bait," the older medic replied with a laugh in her voice.

"He wouldn't-"

"Come for you?" Kiku only smiled when Sakura's eyes still managed to light up with fire. "Sorry, your sentences are taking a little too long to string together." She paused and walked back around to face her mentor straight on. With a tone that would suggest they had been friends for years, she continued. "Of course he'll come for you. The two of you are already close, and after you saved his life and confessed your feelings, how could he not?"

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. She had worked alongside her, trusted her, and she had been trying to manipulate her the entire time. Her seemingly good-natured advice was just her coaxing Sakura into doing what she had planned - and to think that everyone in the village trusted her, too.

Kiku's head tilted to the side at the silence. "You did tell him, didn't you?"

Sakura refused to answer, but she couldn't stop her eyes from welling with fresh tears. She hadn't felt this betrayed by someone she thought was a comrade in years. It hurt all the same, and knowing that Kakashi would blame himself once he found out didn't ease her frustration either.

Kiku only smiled at her reaction. "You did! I know it for sure now!" She hugged herself and then looked up to her captive. "Get some more sleep. You should look well-rested when he arrives."

"Kiku-"

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

Using all the strength she could muster, Sakura lifted her head tall and looked her dead in the eyes. "If Kakashi doesn't kill you, I will."

The expression on her face didn't change, her smile only grew brighter. "With the state you're in, I find that highly unlikely."

Kiku walked away, ordering the others to leave Sakura alone and unharmed. The rosette crumpled under the fatigue and fought to control her breathing. She closed her eyes and willed her tears to stay at bay. Crying now wouldn't do her any good. Neither would wishing, but that she did anyway.

"Kakashi, please don't come."

.x.X.x.

Tsunade was having a shitty day when the pug showed up. The paperwork had been relatively light, she had won a free bottle of sake, and when she played cards with some of the disabled ninja in the northwest wing, she won the jackpot - twice. She knew something was really wrong the moment she got her hands on the first winnings. From that point her mood soured and she became suspicious of everyone and everything. No one was ever this lucky, especially not her.

So when Pakkun popped into her office, she knew this was the bad fortune she had been waiting on. She circled around the desk and took the letter from him. Her eyes darted over the lines and she balled it up out of anger as she finished it. She muttered curses as she returned to her chair.

Sensing her anger, Pakkun tried to mend the obvious rift. "He's already on the trail and said he'd leave a way point for the others."

"I sent him just so he could watch over Sakura and this happens!" She let out an irritated sigh. "Stay, Pakkun, and lead the team to him."

The pug nodded and then trotted over the window as two masked ANBU agents entered and bowed to her.

"Get me Hyuuga Hinata and Sai." Her eyes found those of the second nin. "And you, stay."

Bowing, he waited for the other agent to leave before removing his mask. "Tsunade-sama."

"You are to captain this mission, Yamato. It's time sensitive so you will have to fill in your team en route. Kakashi sent us word, Sakura's been taken hostage."

His walnut eyes widened in concern. "Sakura?"

She nodded. "Sai's adaptability, Hinata's eyes, and your infiltration skills are essential for this mission. You're-"

"Pardon my interruption, but what about Naruto?"

Her golden brows pulled together in annoyance. "What about him?"

"Sakura's involved, shouldn't you include him in the mission or at least tell him? You know his determination knows no bounds. He'd do anything to save her."

"Which is exactly why he's not going. I know you mean well, but he's going to be initiated as Hokage soon and the Hokage can't very well leave the village whenever he wants. He's going to have to learn to have more patience and trust in his comrades' abilities to get assignments done."

"Yes, but-"

"End of discussion," she snapped and then pushed away from her desk. "Pakkun will take you in the right direction and explain to you the situation."

Yamato appraised the ninken that he hadn't seen in some time and nodded. "Very well."

"Unless they _both_ come back alive, the mission will be a failure. Understood?"

He bowed deep. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

As soon as the newly formed team left the gates, they hit the trees sending the unsuspecting birds and other woodland critters scurrying away. Pakkun filled them in on the events at Imaicho, which led them all to believe that the bandits involved were the most likely suspects.

"You think they took Hag because she healed all of the people they made sick?"

"It's possible," Yamato replied and then countered, "But if she took out their leader, it could also be retaliation."

"So how come Kakashi wasn't with her then?"

Pakkun grunted. "He was summoned on another mission, but that turned out to be a fake."

Yamato hummed to himself. "It seems they put a lot of thought into it."

Hinata finally spoke up as she caught up from behind. "Don't you find it odd?"

"What's that, Hinata?"

"Whatever document Kakashi-san received was authentic enough to fool him. Whoever had done it had to know our coding and missions system."

"And that's not exactly information your average thugs would know. Someone inside is working against us," Sai concluded.

"But who?"

Yamato faced forward again as they picked up the pace, jaw clenching. "We'll find out soon enough."

.x.X.x.

Kakashi came to a rest in a small garden beneath a leafy recess. Just beyond the hill he could make out the top of a shelter where the letter told him to come to. He curled his hand into a fist to keep his fingers from twitching; Sakura was in there - somewhere. He had no idea where she was, who was with her, or how many other people were inside and what they were armed with. It would be foolish to rush in, but he couldn't wait around out here either. He trusted that the others would be coming soon; he just had to buy them time.

He could sense the person's presence, the tiny hum of untapped chakra - he or she was no ninja. He figured whoever it was had come to welcome him. So he just stood there and waited. He knew that the person had no intention of hurting him. He could almost hear the blade as it rose through the air and the tip pressed against the back of his neck.

"Walk. Straight ahead," the deep voice commanded.

Kakashi attempted to look behind him, but the point pressed a little harder against him. "Don't try anything. Just walk."

He dropped the tag he had hidden in his palm and then held up his hands and followed the orders, passing through the small garden. He was pushed through the threshold of the small house and found it to be empty. It was fully furnished, but vacant. They walked down the short hallway and entered the back room.

A hatch on the floor opened up and a man about Kakashi's age poked out of it, his eyes scanning them before crinkling in distaste. "She's waiting. Come on."

There was a shove to Kakashi's shoulder and he stepped forward to the opening. The stairs beneath were dimly lit and they creaked in protest as he descended. The cavernous tunnel under the house was lit with torches and the damp earthy smell was overwhelming. The sound of water became more prevalent the further within they went, and soon he found it trickling down the walls and puddling at their feet.

The man behind him stopped, so he paused as well, taking the moment to look around.

"Keep going. Right through there." The blade left his back and gestured straight in front of him.

Kakashi took a deep breath and a step forward, pausing when he heard a female voice.

"Sa-ku-ra~~ Wake up, Sakura-chan."

There was another hit to his back. "Move it!"

Kakashi walked forward, stepping into the large round opening. Stalagmites rose around the waterbed like teeth, glinting with water in the light. Bandits were lined against the cave wall, watching with interest - some loathing his presence, others excited and hungry to see what would happen next.

His brow creased in confusion as he saw Kiku there. She waved with a smile and then stepped aside, allowing him to see Sakura. She was bound to a chair, slumped forward and unmoving, hair soaked and dripping with water.

He stepped forward, but Kiku growled at him. "Don't you dare!"

His jaw clenched as the older medic circled around her. She stroked her fingers lovingly through the dark candy locks. "He's here, Sakura-chan, wake up. You have to say hello to our guest."

Gripping her hair at the apex of her head, Kiku forced her to look up. Kakashi's chest tightened at the glassy look in her muddy emerald eyes, and he schooled himself not to react when tears began to slip down her cheeks.

Her voice was raspy, quiet. "You came."

He didn't say anything, afraid his voice would betray him; that she'd know how scared he had been for her, that they'd all know just how much anger seethed inside him. He gave her a firm nod.

Sakura smiled, but only briefly. "You shouldn't have."

Kiku snarled as she pulled her head back so she could look at her. Face close to hers, she bit out between clenched teeth. "Now, don't be so rude. He's traveled all day. Invite him in."

Like a puppet, Sakura's head was straightened so she could see him. He watched her with anticipation, as her hands tightened on the armrests, as her breathing turned ragged. "Get out of here, Kakashi! I'll be fine, just go! Please!"

Irritated, Kiku let go of her and threw a tightly balled fist into her face. Sakura's head swung to the side on impact and then fell forward. Kiku rubbed her other hand across her bloodied knuckles as she turned back to face Kakashi. "I don't get what you see in her; she has such poor manners." Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "Please, come in."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments I've received. I'm so happy to see people enjoying my little addition to the fandom cake. We're getting close to the end and I'm going to start work on wrapping this one up - maybe in another part or two. I hope you like this one.

* * *

Kakashi's steps were careful, measured; his gaze wandered but always snapped back over to Kiku. He calculated the perimeter and the remaining distance to Sakura's side. He took stock of the available natural elements and corresponding jutsu he could use - just in case. He knew there were eight others watching, plus the three that lingered behind, and he added a rough guess of at_ least_ two others if they weren't too particular on security.

"You can stop there," the medic's voice snapped.

He immediately came to a halt, his sight flickering to Sakura's still form. "You've got me here, so you can let her go. Sakura's done nothing to you."

The right side of Kiku's lips twitched upward into a smirk. "I can't do that. I still need her."

"Why? You separated us just so you could reach me, to get me to comply."

"Smart, but I wouldn't expect anything less from a jounin."

"I'm here and I'm complying, but I still don't understand the reason. You're a great medic, and Sakura looked up to you, and you've been so respected in the community -"

"It has nothing to do with respect, or my abilities, or the bonds I've made," she replied, smoothing her fingers down the back of Sakura's head and twirling the ends of her hair. "I'm afraid this is just good, old-fashioned revenge."

His eye narrowed on her and she looked up with a pleasantly calm expression. "Sakura asked me why, too, but we had to wait for you. It's not exactly the kind of story you tell twice. And I toyed with the idea of not telling you at all, of just snapping her neck as soon as you walked in. But then you would've killed me on the spot and never have known that it was all because of you... and that's what I want after all."

He watched as she circled around Sakura, like a stalking vulture, his entire body tensed to spring into action.

"It was about fifteen years ago when I was being integrated into Konoha after fleeing from my home village. Instead of peace after the Third War, my village encouraged more intense training. Even medics like me, fresh into chunin status, were pushed into harder regimes. They punished us if we didn't follow orders; they killed those that got out of line in the middle of the streets. I was more afraid of my own people than the ones they claimed were our enemies. You probably have no idea what that's like."

A light shiver passed over Kiku's body, but she kept talking, refusing to linger on past horrors for too long. "When I couldn't take any more I convinced my best friend, Shintaro, to leave with me. I couldn't just abandon him there and he deserved a better life - with me. Your Hokage welcomed us and helped us settle in as comfortably as they could allow as we went through all of the required procedures, interrogations, and safety checks. It was agonizing, but I endured it because I wanted to show Shintaro that it was worth it. We could be happy and live with more freedoms than we could've dreamed of back home. The hurt was worth it.

"Instead, he had been scared to move forward after seeing what I went through. He was afraid of what he'd have to face. He wanted to live in Konoha as a civilian, free from war, but it wasn't allowed. Since we had already taken it upon ourselves to be ninja, we would still have to uphold our duty as such with our allegiance pledged to Konoha. If we refused, we would've been extradited back to our home and neither of us wanted to face what would've been waiting. As I continued my training, Shintaro reluctantly began learning more about Konoha's history, the rules, and your shinobi code of conduct - the type of order we didn't have. It took him some time to feel like he wasn't betraying his home, but it faded. He was practicing with other ninja, learning your ways, and putting in all the extra effort so he'd feel accepted here. But you ensured he'd never be."

Kakashi could _feel_ her energy change. Her toying smile fell and her eyes narrowed into predatory slits as she curled her hands over Sakura's shoulders.

* * *

"He's not far!" Pakkun announced, ears flapping in mid-air as he bounded across branches.

Yamato sighed when he caught sight of moonlight silver hair and he landed beside his old friend, followed by the others. "We're here. Tell us everything you can," he prodded, his hand coming down to rest on his shoulder.

The Kakashi bunshin slapped his hand over Yamato's. "There's no time. The other Kakashi will be able to tell you more."

Hinata didn't quite like the sound of that. "_Other_ Kakashi?"

"How did you think you were going to get there? Take hold, everyone, and thank you Pakkun," Kakashi said, honest sincerity showing in his tone.

The pug watched as the others placed a hand on him. His fingers blurred as he wove together the seals required and then, with a brief flash of chakra, they all disappeared.

* * *

Kiku surprised Kakashi by spinning over and sitting on Sakura's lap, cradling her limp head to her bosom. "I wonder if she knows just how easily and mercilessly you can kill. Being her former sensei I'm sure you've protected her numerous times, taking lives to ensure hers. But has she seen you _really_ kill? Has she seen you slice through bodies as if you were simply knocking down dominoes? Has she seen your eyes burn with murderous intent? I've seen your records, Kakashi, and there are a _lot_ of smudges. What I particularly found interesting though were the psychological evaluations."

His jaw clenched so hard it ached. Somehow she had gotten her hands on his classified documents; she had been planning this for some time now. If she wanted to read up on him, fine, he just wanted her to leave Sakura out of it all.

She stroked through Sakura's damp hair. "From the day I first met you, I knew you were the doesn't-play-well-with-others kind of guy, but fighting and killing as a kid really fucked you up, didn't it? Post-traumatic stress disorder, anxiety, night terrors, panic attacks... a suicide attempt." She shook her head. "So ruthless and yet you couldn't even manage to kill yourself. Since we're being so intimate here, tell me, were you just too cowardly or did the dead not even want to take you?"

She let a small laugh rumble in her throat. "Then again, who could blame them when you failed them all?"

"Shut up!" he growled; the ferocity he felt reverberated in his chest like an angry clap of thunder.

She wagged her finger at him as she stood from Sakura's lap. "You better watch yourself or I won't give you the chance to save her."

Kakashi froze; even if she was just giving him false hope, he'd take it. Every minute he kept her talking was another minute he was buying his back-up.

.x.X.x.

Upon their arrival in a meadow, Yamato noticed the Kakashi bunshin looked pallid and worn from the jump. He didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"Good, you made it!" Kakashi greeted as he landed beside them.

The captain turned to Hinata who shook her head. "He's a clone, too."

"Then that means-"

"Yes, the real me is in there," the clone confirmed.

"Stupid, crazy, son-of-a-" Yamato muttered, but was silenced by Kakashi's hard stare.

The clone gestured for them to follow. "Kakashi was taken in through an entrance on the south side. I've only seen three people patrolling the area, but I'm not sure how many are inside. We have to get in there, quickly."

Yamato turned to the Hyuuga. "You're up."

"Right." Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped at what she saw. "It's huge. Beneath the house is a system of... caverns and tunnels, it looks like."

"How many people?"

"There are three in the house and a little more than a dozen in one of the main cavern chambers. Sakura and Kakashi are there."

"Can you tell their condition?" Yamato urged.

"Chakra flow still seems rapid and healthy on Kakashi, but," she paused and her brows knit. "But Sakura's chakra is being blocked. I can't tell her condition for sure. I'm sorry."

"No, you did great, Hinata," the captain assured her. "Just keep watch. Sai!"

"Already on it," he retorted, his brush working along the parchment with amazing speed.

Two snakes and a bird came to life, springing from the paper. The two snakes darted off into the grass as the bird took to the sky. Sai's fingers began their swift, graceful dance as he started to write a script. It didn't take long to receive his cue - the bird circling its target three times - and he had finished just in time. With a seal, his hand came down over the script and the ink seemed to vanish. Only then the bird expanded in size and swept down at a steep angle, growing with every second of its descent, and secured its prey without a sound.

When the bird met the sky again, a body was clenched in its talons.

"It's safe to move up," he announced.

"What about the other two?"

"They were attacked by snakes. What do you think happened to them?"

Yamato considered his words for a brief moment. "Okay, move up!" he ordered.

The team advanced to the house when Kakashi nudged the Hyuuga. "How are things down there?"

She hummed. "Building. Hardly anyone has moved and there's another signature down there that's almost familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"I can't quite place it," she answered honestly.

"Alright. Kakashi, keep watch; it's my turn." Yamato lifted his hand to the cabin. "Oak, my favorite," he mumbled before his body began to seep into the wood.

"_Please, Tenzou, hurry_," Kakashi whispered to himself.

A sharp gasp caught both of the men's attention and they focused on Hinata.

"What is it?"

"It's Sakura-"

That was all Kakashi heard before turning on his heel and dashing toward the house.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Sai called after him, but the Copy Nin wasn't tuned in.

Hinata's eyes were filled with urgency. "We have to get down there."

Sai nodded and then pulled Hinata along as they followed after Kakashi.

.xXx.

Kiku gave him a dangerous smirk. "Then again, considering your track record with medics, do you think you could save her?" His body stiffened and she knew that she hit a nerve. "Nothing to say this time?"

She huffed. "At least I'm going to give you a chance, which is more than you gave Shintaro. He hadn't officially been added to the roster and his uniform and hitai-ate were still being made. He was doing a favor for his future captain and when you found him in the reserves without proper clearance or identification you attacked him."

The memory of that evening was vague at first, but came rushing back to him with clarity. "I was following procedures."

"You killed him!"

"He attacked me."

"He was defending himself," she snarled.

"You weren't there! He wasn't the person you thought he was."

Kiku spun and marched behind Sakura, palming her forehead and pulled her head back against her. A kunai glistened at her throat. "Don't you dare talk about Shintaro to me!"

Concerned for Sakura, he began to nod before he was even aware that he was doing it. "Okay, you're still right. I killed him."

Her chin quivered, but she didn't cry. Her voice came out strained, but determined and unmistakably hateful. "In that hell of a home, he was all I had. He's what kept me together. I owed him my life. I owed him a life worth living. I never got to give it to him and it's all because of you!"

"You don't have to do this, Kiku."

She snapped and was suddenly back to her stoic, cold facade. "But I do, and who dies is up to you."

"I'd gladly give my life for hers, but how can I trust you'd let her live?"

"That's just a chance you'll have to take."

"No, we can work something out. Set her free, make her safe, and then you can have me."

"You don't get to negotiate terms! Either you die or she does - here and now."

The kunai pressed against Sakura's throat and Kakashi could feel his resolve faltering as a slim ribbon of blood trickled down her neck. "Stop, Kiku, please-"

"Choose; your time is running out."

She was right about one thing: time was running out. His back-up still hadn't arrived. His timing was off in the worst possible way this time, he feared. Looking at her there, it was such an easy decision for Kakashi. Of course he'd give himself up for her. Sakura was destined for so much more, and he had lived far beyond his own expectations. Obviously, he wanted to experience whatever blossoming future there could've been with Sakura. But to Kiku, he had ruined her opportunity and she was going to take his. He knew Sakura would be devastated, but at least she'd know that he came for her; she'd know what his sacrifice meant.

_If_ he had to sacrifice; he glanced over to the men at the wall. He'd have enough time to take Kiku out, and although the majority of the men hadn't tapped into their chakra they did have the numbers on him. If he wanted to have a chance, he'd have to use a jutsu to take out as many as he could - without risking the structure of the cavern or Sakura's safety.

"Tick-tock, Hatake," she reminded him.

"I already told you, you let her go and take me."

She stared at him in silence, almost as if she didn't trust that he'd give himself up so easily. After a moment she pulled the kunai away. "I'm glad you're being so cooperative."

Kakashi would remember the next moment millisecond for millisecond without even using the Sharingan to engrave it on his memory.

As soon as Kiku pulled away, there was a distinctive crunch of wood. The left arm of the chair broke away and as Sakura swung the wooden piece slid down where she caught the end in her hand. There was so much power behind her strike that Kiku went flying back in the air and landed in the pool of water that had gathered in the cavern.

Sakura smiled up at him, but then she started to slip from her seat. He flashed to her side, catching her in his arms. The men were already withdrawing weapons, preparing to attack, when the hatch above opened with a loud thud and Kakashi's bunshin jumped down to join them. The clone rushed at them, intercepting the attackers and causing confusion among them at the same time.

Feeling relieved, if even for a brief moment, Kakashi looked down at the feisty medic. She was dirty and absolutely worn, and still such an incredible sight. He pushed her hair out of her face. "That was incredibly stupid of you."

"Not as stupid as what you were about to do," she croaked out.

"You have no idea what I was about to do."

He smoothed his hand down her face and she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Your hands, they're usually so cold..."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, they're warm this time."

As he went to reply her body fell limp in his hold, all of her weight rushing to be supported by his arms. He cradled her to his chest as he used a free arm to break the chair since he was unable to get the restraints off. Once he had her free, he lowered her to the ground and checked her vitals. She was still alive, but-

"Come on, Sakura," he urged.

Someone began calling out his name, but he wasn't aware that the voice belonged to Hinata until she was there beside him.

"I've got her, Kakashi-sensei," she assured him.

He rose to his feet, trying to gather his wits about him, and saw Sai there as well, and then he noticed Yamato fighting alongside his clone. He snapped into combat mode and turned to Sai. "Watch over Hinata. As soon as Sakura can be moved, you get them out of here. Yamato and I will follow when we can."

"Understood."

Kakashi ran over to join Yamato's side and blocked an incoming katana attack. The ANBU captain glanced to his side. "Thanks for coming."

"You, too."

Even though there weren't many ninja opponents, in close range the men were nothing short of masterful with their weapons. Meeting blades sparked and sang as the Leaf nin dodged simultaneous attacks. Yamato noticed Sai and Hinata carrying Sakura out of the cavern and signaled their parting to Kakashi.

His hands then flew together in a series of seals and water raised from the pool, twisting and funneling towards the men before crashing into them without mercy. The water sprayed back as it hit the cave wall, raining down on the Konoha nin.

A wet and unhappy Yamato eyed his senpai. "Nice," he deadpanned.

Smoothing wet locks away from his face, Kakashi only grinned dryly behind his mask. "Thought you'd like that."

"Let's get her and take her back to the village for questioning," the captain said. "I'm sure you're eager to return."

That was an understatement in Kakashi's book. He turned and made his way over to Kiku, his eyes narrowing with caution as he neared her. The way her body laid sprawled on the rock gave him little doubt that there was any life left in her. He noticed the pool of crimson, but still took her by the shoulder. He turned her over and then sat back, turning his eyes from the massive crack in her head. Kakashi stood and then faced Yamato, giving his head a firm shake. "There's no need to take her back."

The ANBU captain nodded in understanding and then put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Then let's get Sakura home."

Kakashi emerged from the cabin moments after Yamato and he walked on by with an appreciative touch as his kohai stopped; he needed to check on Sakura, and somehow Kakashi knew that his friend understood why. Hinata had cleaned up her face a little and managed to get the wires off from around her.

Sai helped to put her on his back, and Kakashi wrapped one of her loose-hanging arms around his neck. He hadn't really realized how small her arms felt in his hands until now, and he squeezed at her elbow, hoping she could still feel that warmth.

As he stood, the marks around her left wrist caught his eye; four thin-lined burns circled her entire wrist - so close together it looked more like a band. He snapped his gaze away as the creaking and cracking of wood caught his attention.

Yamato demolished the cabin in the time it would take twenty civilian men to do, and then faced his team with a heavy stare. "If there aren't any objections, let's head for those gates."

Kakashi took up center as Sai scouted ahead, and he held Sakura close against him the entire trip back to Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I appreciate the patience in waiting for this to come out. Some personal issues came up and I spent a lot of time and energy doing what was necessary. This chapter isn't originally what I had planned, but after certain events I rewrote the ending. I hope you like it. I'm working on wrapping this up. I think one more installment and this will be done! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Three days later, Kakashi entered Sakura's room with quiet steps. He closed the door behind him with barely a sound and left the lights off; he figured she needed the rest still. Tsunade had cleaned her up well and looking at her against the pristine sheets of the hospital bed, she looked perfectly healthy and normal. The bandage around her left wrist was the only visual reminder of what had transpired, but it'd be hard to ever forget.

He felt heavy as he sank into the chair beside her. Looking over her serene face, he brushed some hair away from her eyes and let out a sigh. "You're always asleep when I visit."

He missed the way her brows knit together as he was focused on her arm, deliberating on whether or not he should touch her. He chose to smooth his knuckles down her forearm, turning his hand over to let his fingers skim across hers.

A small moan caused his gaze to snap towards her face. She pulled a face and opened her eyes, blinking them a couple times before frowning at him. "Why don't you visit when I have people poking at me and keeping me awake? Instead you come during the few hours I can actually sleep..."

He let out a tiny chuckle and turned his face down to hide his grin as if she could see through his mask. "Sorry."

She yawned and moved her hand over his, squeezing his fingers. "Was I really out for a whole day and a half?"

He nodded "Two if you count the return trip home."

She hummed to herself before bringing her hands up to inspect her fingers. She scratched absently at the bandage around her wrist. "Tsunade waited barely long enough for me to gain consciousness before yelling at me."

A slight sense of mirth coated his words. "Yeah, we heard."

She groaned. "She said I was lucky that I didn't do any permanent damage."

"You still shouldn't have done that. I had it under control; I had a plan."

"It was a stupid plan!" Sakura snapped. "What did I tell you that day in the forest, when we were on the way back to the clinic?"

Kakashi averted his gaze, looking down at his hand on her bedside. "I know," he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Then why do you keep insisting on dying for me?"

"Sakura-"

"I know that war has taken something from all of us, but has it really made death such an appeasing aspect to you?"

"I just wanted to protect you." His voice was coming thick. "I saw my opportunity to do so close faster and faster. I couldn't bear being the reason for someone else I cared about to lose their life. I just-"

"Kakashi," she interrupted with a sigh and reached over to him. He took her hand and she pulled it closer to herself. "Still warm," she murmured before lacing their fingers together. "Kiku played dirty, but we've all got a bit of darkness inside us, don't we?"

"You were conscious for all of that?"

She nodded, holding his gaze. "The path we've chosen isn't an easy one, and no matter how superior some others see us, at the end of it all we're just human. I won't say anything to anyone-"

"I know you won't," he butted in. "And I'm really grateful for that."

"But what she was talking about... what happened exactly?"

Kakashi could feel his body tighten up. His thoughts immediately went racing to the medic he had grown up with. That was a story he had wanted to take to the grave with him, and he wasn't sure if he could share such a traumatic event with Sakura. "The medic she mentioned was a member of my team-"

"I've seen the picture," Sakura interjected. "I mean, I know you wouldn't kill someone without cause. Kiku seemed convinced that you killed Shintaro over something small, but I know you better than that."

He relaxed a bit, feeling relieved that she wasn't talking about Rin - and guilty for assuming she had been. But comforted, he leaned forward and rested his elbow on her bed. "I did come across him in the reserves, but he wasn't just filing; he was stealing documents. I caught him red-handed and he put up a fight when I went to secure him to take him in. He had every intention to kill me and in the end I did what I had to."

"Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't been found out," she mumbled.

Kakashi shrugged a little. "When his belongings were searched a half-written coded letter was found with locations of our bases along the border. It could've been really bad."

Sakura seemed to sink into her bed a little. "And Kiku never knew the truth about him. She believed in him until the very end... maybe it was a good thing she didn't know who he was."

"Are you kidding me? She kidnapped you and almost killed you just out of revenge for what she _thought_ was true."

"But her biggest regret was that he never knew she loved him. That's far easier than feeling betrayed by someone you love, than the disappointment in that person for being able to do such a thing. It may be naive, but at least she went out thinking it was all for love."

Kakashi looked at her in silence, unaware of how his thumb began to trace light, tiny circles on the inside of her bandaged wrist. "It's all over now, Sakura."

Her hold flexed and tightened in his. "Yeah, I'm glad to be back home... with you."

Neither of them could quite understand it, but they could both feel it - the warmth that grew where their hands met, the subtle rising of fine hairs, the anticipation of_something_ encroaching upon them making stomachs clench, and hearts flutter, and breath hitch and heighten. It was as if every confession, and touch, and discovery all began to settle in at once because now they were home - together - and it had never felt so good.

The door to her room flew open and the lights were flicked on as their guest stomped into the room, effectively destroying whatever was building between them just then.

A finger boldly pointed at Kakashi's face as he straightened to look up the stiff arm. "Hey, Kaka-sensei, you can't let Sakura get hurt like that again!"

The masked nin pointed to himself in question and then turned to Sakura. The medic growled and threw a punch into the blond's arm. "Naruto! He can't control me."

"You heard the woman," Kakashi agreed.

"I did it all myself," she continued.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, but he was there to keep stuff like that from happening in the first place."

"Not everything always goes as planned or do I have to remind you about your first jounin mission?"

Naruto promptly turned green and uncrossed his arms, raising one to scratch at the back of his head nervously as he looked to be fighting down a squirm. "Hey, you promised! I don't ever want to think about that again..."

She grinned wickedly and Kakashi decided that he may have to get that story out of Sakura later. The rosette grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, so just drop the whole thing and let's spend some time together. Ever since you started your new training the three of us hardly get to be together."

Whiskered cheeks puffed up with a grin as Naruto murmured, "And even then we're usually visiting Kaka-sensei in the hospital."

"I think we've shared more food here than anywhere else."

"You do know I'm right here," Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto and Sakura looked to each other before breaking out into laughter. Kakashi sighed, but was smiling beneath the mask. Even under the circumstances it was nice being with them, hearing them laugh, and seeing how their eyes lit up. Kakashi was right here, and there wasn't anywhere else he wanted to be.

.xXx.

It was another two days before Sakura saw Kakashi again, and she was excited because she was being released - with strict orders from Tsunade to get rest and limit her chakra use.

She had changed out of the horribly drab and drafty hospital gown and she felt more normal as she tied her hitai-ate in place. She had just finished packing up her toiletries in her bag when there was a light knock on the door before it opened just a crack.

"May I come in?"

She grinned as she grabbed the zipper. "Yeah, come on in."

Her smile grew as she heard the door open fully and she pulled her bag closed. "You are right on time to walk me home."

When she turned around to face him, she was shocked to see that he was in full jounin garb, a pack strapped to his back. She couldn't prevent her smile from slipping. "You can't be..."

"I'm leading a cell to back up Gai and his team. We shouldn't be gone too long."

"But... but there's so much-"

He surprised her again when he stepped closer, his gloved hand cupping her cheek. "I know."

She closed her eyes, giving in to his touch for however long she could. "Please, be careful."

"I will."

Her eyes opened and there was a ferocity in her green depths. "I mean it! I want you back in one piece with no major injuries!"

Sakura could see the subtle shift under his mask; it was amazing how disarming his smile could be even when she couldn't actually see it.

He teased her with a chuckle. "Yes, sensei."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you home," he suddenly said with a stroke of his thumb on her skin.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Sakura, I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to properly return this to you."

She looked at him with a questioning gaze as his fingers twitched against her, and then there was this pulse, this sensation, that just seemed to ripple out from him and into her. He pressed forward, and Sakura barely saw the fabric of his mask slip away before his lips fused to hers. His mouth moved against hers with an overwhelming hunger, preparing her for when he made the ultimate move to deepen the kiss. His other arm came around her, his hand resting on her lower back. She granted him access the moment she felt his tongue swipe at her lips; the world around her disappeared as he pulled her closer, feeling his strong chest and his fingers pressing into her skin just above her shorts.

His mouth was so warm and there was a hint of mint - and promise, and hope, and electricity - as their tongues glanced and grazed. She could nearly taste the passion in his kiss and it was dizzying.

He pulled away and for a brief moment the cool air around them rushed in before he captured her lips again. The intensity of the moment began to fade, but the flames continued to jump between them as their mouths meshed together again and again before they slowly parted. His lips lingered just before hers as they caught much needed breath. His hand moved from her back, but she remained up on her toes with her hands clutching onto his shoulders.

She forced her eyes to open as she felt his thumb drag across her bottom lip. She still found herself breathless and his name came out like a sigh. Her entire body seemed to be buzzing and she could only imagine that her lips were just as kiss-bruised as his.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered.

She nodded. "I'll be waiting."

He ran his fingers down the side of her face and pressed a final chaste kiss to her mouth before pulling his mask back in place. His gaze lingered on her for a moment and then he spun around, and Sakura watched as his back receded.

The next six days would feel much longer, but she had reports to write and files to read; she had training and friends to keep her busy, not to mention the lack of groceries and clean clothes. Still, every day, and in every task she did, she couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi was doing okay - if the mission was going well, if he was hurt, if he was making his return. Every day closed with no word, and every time she fell into bed she closed her eyes trusting that he'd come back soon.

And he did - when she least expected it.

Sakura had been fast asleep, eyes darting beneath the lids as she dreamed. In her dream she was walking beside Kakashi as they followed Naruto to Ichiraku's. When they received their orders, Sakura suddenly shrank and fell into the bowl of ramen, only for Kakashi to dive in and rescue her. Then suddenly they were in her room and he undressed her from the ramen-soaked clothes and then licked her clean - like a cat - before he picked her up and put her in bed. He slid in next to her and that was when her dream went from absurd to realistic, and she could actually _feel_ him touch her as he swept his fingers across her forehead, pushing hair out of the way. She could hear his voice as he whispered that he was home and she could even smell him.

Kakashi watched as her brows knit together. He didn't want to wake her, but he told her he'd come and all he had wanted was this moment right here. Lying beside her in her bed, he gently lowered his head to her pillow and grinned to himself as she murmured something incoherent.

After completing the mission and traveling nearly all day he was tired, but right now he found himself wide awake and unable to keep his eyes off her - his Sharingan eye cracked gently open and watching her with sincerity. He had been ashamed for denying it to himself, for it taking almost losing her - twice - to admit that he felt something for her, and that it was _okay_ for him to feel it. Here in her bedroom, basked in moonlight and a serene quiet, it was easy to forget all of the excuses he made up.

Tentative fingers skimmed across her shoulder and slid down her arm. His action caused her to turn completely toward him, and it was when she curled up to him that he noticed the goose bumps on her skin. As she settled in beside him, like she was subconsciously seeking out his warmth, he gingerly circled his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He didn't dare try to pull her closer; he simply held her there and was content.

It was just as he was giving in to the comfort of his surroundings, letting his eyes drift close to the allure of rest that Sakura stirred. Her fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt before pulling away, and then her palm rested flat against his chest. It was as if she began to realize that there was something solid there. Her eye twitched and her shoulder shrugged forward, and he offered up a sleepy grin as her eyes began to flutter open.

Twin leafy-green eyes laced with sleep pinned to his face, and he watched as she became fully aware of who was with her. She jerked back and then grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer. "Kakashi...! You made it back."

He hugged her against him and nodded, humming into her hair. "I told you I would."

"I'm so glad."

His hand smoothed across her back. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

She grinned into his chest. "It's you... so I don't mind."

Silence fell over them as she absorbed the sensation of his hand rubbing back and forth, lulling her back to sleep. Her arm snaked around him and her hand slid up, fingers curling into silken hair and massaging at the nape of his neck. It felt so nice that he couldn't help the appreciative noise of pleasure that bubbled up.

She could feel his movements slowing and a small, quiet laugh worked out from between her lips. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

His hand pressed firmly against her and he mumbled a faint, "Goodnight."

.xXx.

As Kakashi woke in the morning, he knew just from the comfort of the bed that he was not in his. The smell overwhelmed him; it was everywhere and it was heaven. He'd know it anywhere, too. Then he recalled sneaking into her house after stumbling into the village dog-tired just because he had wanted to see her. He reached out to his side and felt nothing but flat mattress, so he peeled open an eye. The sun was bright and as he adjusted to the light, he found the bed was empty.

He stretched his travel-worn body and then sat up, looking around. He listened carefully, but didn't hear any other noise within her apartment; however, the subtle scent of rice met his nose and he rolled out of bed with a grin on his face. Barely a noise was made as he entered the kitchen, only to find it empty as well. There was a tented piece of paper with his name on it sitting in front of the cooker. His stomach growled at the increased smell of food, but he ignored it for a moment and picked up the note.

_Called in on emergency. Be back soon. Help yourself to whatever you'd like. There's a clean towel in the bathroom if you need it._

Another roar sounded in his belly and he patted it with a murmur to shut up and he'd feed it. Pulling down a dish and gathering his utensils, he scooped some rice out and found some eggs. Such simple food, and yet he was starving for it - it was so much better than the dry ration bars he had forced down the past week.

Kakashi was about mid-way through devouring his meal when there was a loud rap on the door. He paused with the spoon near his lips and glanced over at the entryway. The knock came again, followed by a familiar voice.

"Sakura? We... we were worried."

The jounin rested the spoon beside his dish and then fixed his mask in place. He considered, for a brief moment, how upset Sakura would be once she knew he talked with her dad again. But he could hear the concern in his voice as he asked for her to_please, open the door_ and he couldn't let the man go on worrying about her.

Mind set, he made his way to the door and opened it with such a quick action that he startled _both_ of her parents. Her mother, corn silk hair pulled back and eyes widened in surprise, remained staring and unspeaking. Her father, on the other hand, visibly relaxed and brought a weak smile to his lips.

"Hatake-san, you're here."

He gave a firm nod. "Would you like to come inside?"

The dark plum-haired man nudged his wife who refused to budge from her spot. She seemed less surprised now, and more spiteful. Her eyes had hardened and she glared at her husband as he ushered her in. Kakashi took in a deep breath as he shut the door - this was probably a really bad idea.

As he turned around he noticed the way Sakura's mother was eyeing his place at the table. He didn't let it bother him, and he sat down with a gesture toward the cooker. "There's some rice and eggs if you're hungry."

She let out an irritated sigh and turned away, setting her eyes hard on the refrigerator. Her father sat next to him. "You must be watching over her again."

"Sakura takes care of herself pretty well; this is more for my sanity than hers."

He chuckled. "Nonetheless, thank you for looking after her. Is she sleeping?"

Kakashi adjusted himself in the seat. "Actually, she's not here."

Her mother spun around. "And you invited us in anyway? What a waste of time!"

"Mebuki..." the older Haruno's voice came out soft and nearly pleading before facing the ninja again. "We just wanted to make sure she was alright. We heard from the Yamanakas about her being hospitalized after coming home from the last mission. Is she doing okay?"

"She is. She was actually called in to the hospital this morning," Kakashi answered, and then clarified, "to help."

"See? She's fine. Let's go."

Kakashi couldn't quite understand how a person could act so coldly when it came to their own child, and he didn't like seeing Sakura so upset by it all when she was a great woman they should be proud of. She shouldn't have been shunned for her decisions.

"Why are you here?" The question came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he waited for her mother to quit gaping at him before he continued. "Somewhere inside you must still love and care about your daughter, or else you wouldn't be here, even if you act like you can't stand a single second of it."

"Who do you think you are to question me?" she snapped.

"I'm someone who has watched Sakura grow from a shy, timid girl to a fierce and loyal fighter. I've seen her give her heart away numerous times to numerous people with every healing touch. I've watched her save lives and defend the honor of those people that have chosen to remain by her side-"

"Cause they're all chasing the same stupid, dangerous ideal!"

"But you're wrong. What Sakura fights for isn't stupid, because she fights for life and all the wondrous things that go along with it, including her mother's love. I never knew my mother; I don't know what that kind of relationship is like. But you're well and living not far from her and yet you willingly deny it to her. Still, she doesn't give up hope - which is something a lot of us have lost a long time ago - and I'm not a parent, but I think that's something anyone would be proud of."

Her father reached across the table and touched Kakashi's arm; he smiled at the nin and mouthed a 'thank you.'

All three of them turned their heads as the door opened. Sakura froze as she walked inside, the smile slipping from her face almost instantaneously. She looked between the three of them, her defenses already rising, as she took a cautionary step back. "Mom..."

Feeling suddenly very out of place, Kakashi stood and looked back at her. "I should probably go-"

"No," the medic interrupted, "you stay there." Sakura clenched her hands to keep her fingers from fidgeting. "Mom, what are you- I mean, I'm glad..."

"Your father and I just came by to check on you. We had to hear from the Yamanaka girl and not you," her mother said, her voice turning accusatory.

"Like you would've even listened if I had showed up at your doorstep," Sakura snapped back.

"You could've at least tried."

"Gee, Mom, maybe I'm tired of trying because every time I try with you all I get are icy glares, cold shoulders, and even colder doors slammed in my face! How? You're my mother, how could you do that to me?"

Her father tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and motioned for him to get up, as if he wanted them to try to make a break for it before it got too ugly. They were both inches off the chairs when both of the Haruno women turned to them and yelled, "Sit down!"

Silence fell around them, and both men could feel the heated energy passing between Sakura and her mother. The medic finally broke and sighed, closing her eyes. "If you don't have anything to say-"

"I have plenty to say, young lady!"

Sakura was tired, and it was obvious to Kakashi now as she let her shoulders drop. "Then say it."

The frustration came through her mother's eyes, but her stubbornness outweighed anything else. She remained defiant until the very end. "I can't. I won't."

"Then you don't have anything to say. Thank you for checking on me, but I'm doing fine."

The older woman straightened, as if offended, and turned away before stalking towards the door. "Kizashi! We're leaving!"

Sakura looked over at her father as he rose from the chair, an apologetic smile on his face. He squeezed her shoulder as he passed by. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kakashi watched her silently as she remained standing there until the door closed, signaling their departure. She pulled out the chair adjacent to him and sat down with a plop and a sigh. "Sorry you had to see that, but there really wasn't any need for you to leave."

"I let them in," he confessed. When she looked at him, questioning and wide-eyed, he continued, "I heard your father and he sounded worried. I didn't know she was with him."

She deflated. "It's okay. I would've been surprised, too, if I opened my door and saw her there. I don't know why she came..."

"I think she still cares about you."

She laughed bitterly. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"She doesn't know how to show it, Sakura. If she truly wanted nothing to do with you, she wouldn't have shown up at all. You should take that to mean something."

She smiled - it was small and brief, but it was a smile - and she nodded. "I guess so..." She glanced over at his half-eaten food and grinned as she gestured to it. "Good?"

"Of course. You hungry?"

"No, actually, I think I want some tea. Want some?"

"Thank you."

Sakura got up, pulled down the kettle, and filled it with water. The chance encounter with her mother left a sour taste in her mouth, but she was glad that Kakashi was there with her. She set it on the burner and then pulled out the bag of tea leaves and two cups. She was just about to sit with Kakashi again when there was another knock on the door. She gave him a little smile before walking over to answer it.

The blonde on the other side made her frown. "What? Didn't yell at me enough?"

Her lips were pressed into a hard, thin line, but she stomped forward and wrapped her arms around a very shocked Sakura. The medic stilled and turned to look back at Kakashi who seemed to be wearing a grin of his own. The rosette lifted her hands and cautiously set them on her mother's back, returning the awkward gesture of a hug. Her mother promptly pulled away then, holding her at arm's length. Her eyes were tearful, but she didn't say a word. She only gave a quick nod and a tiny clear of her throat before letting her go and hurrying away.

Sakura took a step backwards and shut the door before spinning to face Kakashi. "I have no idea what just happened."

"That was your mother telling you that she still loves you."


	14. The End

A/N: So, here's the final part. I had intentions to make this longer, but I didn't want it to feel too drawn out with unnecessary filler. And since it's not as long, I decided to go ahead and put it up. Thank you so much for reading and staying on for the ride; I hope you enjoyed it. On to the next idea and the next adventure! Autumn

* * *

As Sakura returned to work at the hospital, she found that her days began to slip by. Routine was easy to establish again, and besides the few empathetic glances and the (numerous and repeated) inquiries about her health, she was glad to be back.

Days turned into weeks, and soon two whole months had passed. Surprisingly, not much had changed: Naruto still dragged her to Ichiraku's, Tsunade still expected her to work her ass off, Ino still came to her house every Friday, and Kakashi was still in and out of the village. Only, now when he was in, he was usually at her place where they talked, drank, and ate together... and indulged in each other's company.

Sakura wasn't sure why she had thought that things would change. Sure, they hadn't told anyone that their relationship had progressed; Kakashi was a very private person and Sakura just believed that it was no one else's business. They still worked, and had their friends, and when they would be out together the atmosphere didn't feel awkward. On the outside, the pair just appeared to be friends that had grown closer over the course of their mission - and that was acceptable, and not far from the truth.

The intimate conversations, the kisses and touches, those things were meant for only the two of them anyway.

~~~

There was something delicious about the way his nails scraped against her scalp as he fisted her hair, holding her close as his tongue coaxed hers into dancing. His body - lean, solid, and strong - pressed to hers had become a sort of comfort that she had come to miss when he was away.

"There really is too much time between when we get to do this," he whispered against her lips before sweeping a trail of kisses across her jaw to her neck.

She hummed. "Well, as your attending medic, I could always just suggest that you need some more time off to recuperate."

He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch. "I didn't know your medical opinion could be swayed so easily."

"Well, when it comes to you, I may be just a tiny bit biased..."

His arm snaked around her as he pulled her in close for another kiss. Sakura sighed into him; she could spend all day just like this - no interruptions, just him and her, and the warmth shared between them.

However, it seemed that today would not allow for it to happen. They had been carrying on for weeks now, in the privacy and safety of her home, and they were both so secure and caught up in each other that Sakura didn't even feel it coming until it was right upon them: chakra, and not just anyone's.

The voice, loud and happy and unmistakable, broke through their haze. "Hey, Sakura-chan! I heard that Kaka-sensei's..."

Startled, the two pulled away from each other. Sakura turned to her window, and the blond boy inside it, with eyes widened in alarm. The smile dropped from Naruto's face and the light in his eyes flickered. His brow dipped as he turned his gaze to Kakashi. "What the hell is going on?"

Mask back in place already, the Copy nin seemed at a loss for words. "... Naruto."

He turned away from his sensei and shot a disappointed look at Sakura. His voice was gruff and angry as he demanded some kind of response. "Are you going to tell me anything?!"

Her face was panic-stricken as she took a tentative step forward. "Naruto, please..."

"I can't believe you, Sakura-chan... and you, too, _sensei_."

He disappeared from her window and Sakura rushed over to it, sticking her head out. "Naruto!"

But the boy was running and he never looked back. Sakura sank back, somehow feeling - for the first time - guilty for what she had welcomed with Kakashi. His larger hand came down softly on her shoulder. "Just give him some time."

Her hair fluttered as she shook her head. "I have to go talk to him."

"You do realize he may not want to talk."

She growled, frustrated. "Then I'll beat him up until he listens!"

"You can't use your fists to solve everything," he told her with a soft kiss to the back of her head.

"With Naruto I can." She spun around to hold his gaze. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"It's okay - it's one of the things I like about you so much." She offered up a little grin as he pushed some hair behind her ear. "I'll see you later, and go easy on him. I'm sure the last thing he expected was to see us doing that."

She nodded and then leapt out of her window and headed in the direction he went. After following his trail, it was no surprise that he was at one of his favorite training grounds: the place where he learned to master the rasenshuriken. Sakura slowed as she approached him; he was sitting cross-legged, back straight, and fists clenched in the grass on either side of him.

He let out a deep sigh as she stopped beside him, and his voice came out strained and uncertain. "I can't - Kakashi-sensei? Really, Sakura?"

"It was... unexpected for me, too," she admitted as she sat beside him.

He sounded bitter and confused. "How long have you two-"

"Does that really matter?"

The look of hurt gleaming in his eyes said that yes, it did matter. She clasped her hands around her knees and hesitated giving the answer. "It was during our mission in Imaicho."

She inwardly flinched as his mouth fell open and he turned away from her. A soft breeze swept between them and silence followed for an unusually long time considering it was Naruto. When he spoke again, his voice still hadn't lost its edge. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... I... I'm not sure...," she mumbled.

He snapped back around and glared at her. "Because you know it's wrong!"

The slap she delivered to his face echoed in the empty field around them. The inside of her hand stung like fire, but she was sure his cheek felt worse. After a stunned moment, he brought his hand up to gingerly cover the finger-shaped welts forming on his face. He was visibly apprehensive in facing her, but once he did, he was surprised and disarmed by the tears rolling down her face.

Although it was only a whisper, there was no concealing the shock and indignation she felt. "How dare you tell me something that I feel is wrong?"

"He was our sensei! You knew him when you were twelve and had your head up Sasuke's ass!" He jerked back as she raised her hand again, but the strike he waited for never came.

"What do you want me to say, Naruto? It just... happened. So what if he used to be my sensei? He's not anymore. To me, he's just a man that became my friend and that turned into something more. I care about him, and he makes me happy, and I'm not going to apologize for that."

"You mean there's actually an apology in there?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we both feared that people would react just like how you did. And you're my friend. Maybe I was wrong for thinking you'd react differently."

"If you had just _told_ me-"

"When? How? 'Great ramen, Naruto. Oh, by the way, I've been molesting our former sensei.' ?"

A low _ewww_ erupted from him as he fell forward, head touching the ground. He sighed and turned to look up at her from his spot. "I'm glad you didn't tell me over ramen. I probably would've lost my taste for it for the rest of my life."

She smacked him, this time not as hard, and scoffed. "It's not that bad. Look, you never imagined that one day you'd be invited into the Hyuuga household, did you? Did you ever, once, consider that Hinata would be your girlfriend?"

He thought on it for a moment and then shook his head. "No. There are some days I still don't believe it. She's so great and I almost never noticed it."

"Naruto, I never once thought that there would be anything between me and Kakashi except for our roles in the ninja ranks. Everything between us just changed and I think we were both surprised by it. I didn't know how to handle it at first, when I realized I felt something beyond friendship. What we went through in Imaicho, it forced those feelings out. I was happy, and frightened, and then elated when I found that he felt the same."

"I still don't understand the two of you, _together_ - yet - but I understand those feelings, Sakura. I'm... sorry I snapped like that."

She knew it'd take him some time to get used to it, but just hearing that made Sakura's heart feel lighter. "It's okay. I'm sorry I slapped you that hard."

"It's okay," he parroted, then added in a teasing tone, "But he's _soooo old_, Sakura-chan!"

She laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "Maybe I didn't slap you hard enough."

He threw his arm around her, his perfect pearly whites showing as his huge grin returned. "So, wanna grab some ramen?"

She shook her head and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You're unbelievable - you know that, right?"

"My treat!"

She pretended to take a moment to weigh out her decision, letting a smile break out as he began to pout. "Fine!"

He hopped to his feet and then held his hand out to her. "Hey, just promise me you won't actually give me any details about... you know..."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

They set off side by side, and Sakura felt more at ease. Naruto was going on about all the boring things Tsunade was making him do in the office, and grumbling about how she'd throttle him when he'd interrupt her and ask when they were getting to the exciting parts. For the moment, everything was back to normal, and she was happy.

Naruto grunted as if a thought just dawned on him and he took hold of Sakura's shoulder. "Wait! Tell me one thing!"

Her brow lifted in surprise, but then dipped in caution. "What?"

"You've seen his face, haven't you?"

She laughed and kept walking down the path back into the village. He ran up beside her and hooked his arm through hers. "You have! What's it look like?"

"You said no details," she replied.

He whined in a dramatic fashion. "Aww, Sakura-chan, come on!"

She laughed again; yes, things were definitely back to normal.

.x.X.x.

After they were done eating ramen, they made a pit stop to the market before continuing on to Kakashi's apartment complex. She was glad to see that he was smiling, even though she could still tell that he was a bit uncomfortable. He was making an effort, and she hugged his arm to say thanks.

As they reached his floor and stopped in front of his door, Sakura reached into the bag and pulled out the box of candy she had seen Naruto eyeing earlier. "Here, you didn't have to walk me all the way, but thank you."

He took the box and grinned. "It's alright. Besides, I kind of want to apologize to Kaka-sensei. Would you mind... waiting for a minute while I talked to him?"

She took a step back and rested against the railing of the stairs. "No, I'll wait."

~~~

There was a knock on Kakashi's front door and he looked up from his book just as Naruto let himself in. He had been wondering when the blond would pay him a visit. He lifted a hand. "Hey, Naruto."

"Listen, I'm going to make this short, Kaka-sensei," he announced.

The jounin shut his novel and set it down beside him, giving his full attention to his former student. The Hokage-in-training seemed to be searching for the right words, and after a few moments he looked up, his eyes set like stone. "I apologized to Sakura, and I'm sorry to you, too, for going off a little. I know that you know how much I love her; she's been my friend for half my life. So, if you hurt her I'm going to put a rasenshuriken through you."

The mask concealed Kakashi's smile; he didn't expect anything less from him. He gave a nod. "I understand, but you know that if that ever happens, you'll have to wait until I've recovered from her punching me into the ground, right?"

A wide smile spread across his lips. "Just as long as you're aware."

"I doubt you'll let me forget."

Naruto chuckled. "See ya around, Kaka-sensei."

He heard Sakura as she sent him off, and got up as she entered. He leant down and kissed her as he took the bags from her hands. "So, everything went well. That's good."

She nodded. "So he apologized, right? He said he was going to."

"He did, right before he threatened to end my life if I ever hurt you."

A smile began working its way across her face; she tried to stifle it, but then her expression broke and a laugh escaped. "He did what?" she howled. He had to laugh along with her.

"I'm sorry," she said with a giggle, her laughter finally subsiding.

"He's just looking out for you, I can't blame him," he said as he hugged her.

Her arms wrapped around his middle and her fingers fisted in his shirt. He didn't mind that they just stood there like that with the grocery bags still in his hand. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" she asked into his chest.

She had slept over on various occasions before, but her question sounded different today. He couldn't, and wouldn't, turn her down. "Of course you can."

.x.X.x.

That night was the first of many nights that they would share so intimately, reveling in the other's naked skin and discovering the places that made each other gasp, moan, and shake. It was the first of many curling toes, and clawing fingers, and needy hands. It was the first night that they fell asleep sated, comforted, and completely entangled with one another.

But just as important as the first night, was the first of many mornings that they awoke in each other's arms.


End file.
